Flowers For a Ghost
by GenniBaby
Summary: Dead or Alive Academy is a prestigious school only for the martial art gifted ones, how will Eliot do against the crazy people who inhabit it? WARNING: Contains Yaoi, Yuri, and Hetrosexual stuff too.
1. Good Intentions

**M'Kay, this will probably never be shown to the real universe, but hell. I can't pass up writing this. WARNING! This is totally fanmade and is totally crackariffic. So...don't send mean messages going "That would never happen!" or "He/She wouldn't say that!" or even "This is totally stupid!" Okay? The reason why I called this "Flowers For a Ghost" is because the last chapter is called "Flowers For a Ghost" and the reason for that I am not telling because it's a secret! .**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Good Intentions

_**"You disappear with all your good intentions"**_

Name: Eliot McGuire

Age: 15

Fighting Style: Xing Yi Quan

Current Mentor: Gen Fu

Grade Level: Freshman

I read over this small piece of paperwork that was called my "Enrollment Form" over a couple more times as the car passed by more trees and endless grassy scenery. Mom glances back again and again at me to see if I'm alright- I am - and dad just stares back blankly into the front of him. Today is my first day of going to Dead or Alive Academy. A year after it was created, extreme hype around the world has been going on about this school and how most parents just put their either gifted marital artist or juvenile delinquent into this school and let the teachers and Headmasters do the rest. Well, I used to be a normal teenager, living in a normal school. Who was practicing a simple martial art from a old grumpy man in China who had me move all the way over there just to train with him. And when we finally moved back to Britain when he said that he was retiring, he send us a letter two days letter saying he has enrolled me into this school for further training. You can imagine how freaked my parents were. But after seeing that he was a teacher there and got special permission for me to enter and payed for my learning, and seeing the great opportunities the school gives, they quickly gave in and once again ship my stuff on a plane and drive me all the way to the wide fields of Kansas to take me there.

Well, look where I am now.

"Eliot,"

Mom's voice rings in my head, she thinks that I'm pissed at her for doing this to me, taking me away from all my friends, stripping me of my comfort zone, and taking me into another country and another world entirely. But am I really? No, but I tend to keep to myself, just let her do her own little rituals and whatnot.

"Eliot."

"Yeah?" I answered, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

_I'm sorry about all this, sweetie._

"I'm sorry about all this, sweetie."

_The brochure here says that we can visit you on holidays and on breaks, so will make sure to do that._

"The brochure here says that we can visit you on holidays and on breaks, so will make sure to do that."

_We are doing what's best for you._

"We are doing what's best for you."

I swear I am like a psychic.

"So do you think that you will be able to have a good time at this school, Eliot?"

I thought about it, this is a different country, and people all around the world will be at this school, many chances to meet someone that gets me, or at least I like them. And it's not like this will be something super scary, this is a _fighting _school, half of the classes will be for martial arts, so it'll give me something more than boring regular school.

"Sure, it sounds okay."

Once we had finally got pass all the country crap, we finally reached a tall, Gothic building sticking out in the middle of nowhere. That was the Academy.

"Looks like we've arrived." my dad said, duh dad, duh.

"Well let's not be shy, Eliot, get your things out of the trunk."

I obeyed swiftly and got out of the car and slammed the door with a _clunk_. Swerving to the back of the blue sedan and popping up the trunk to grab my things. My parents both started walking towards the large bulking doors that began the pathway to the school, with me following them shortly behind.

"Oh Eliot, look who's here!"

I looked up from my dirty tennis shoes and saw what my parents were gawking about. In his celestial wardrobe and usual long braided white old hair, was my master, Gen Fu.

"Master!"

It did come to a surprise to me, knowing that he was retired and hated going on long trips to other places especially if they were in another country, seeing him here was something.

"It is good to see you again, my apprentice, I'm glad you all came here safely."

"How's Mei-Lin?" my mother asked, ever since I told her that she had been suffering a terrible sickness and had to go through surgery, she always has that question as one of her many questions that she asks my Master.

"She's been doing just fine, she's with her new babysitter right now and is very happy." he smiled, one out of very few he ever gives, too bad it was fake.

"Master, what brings you here?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"I came here to see you off," he replied, "Since I came here to finish taking my things, I thought I might stop to see if you were here yet."

"Things?" I asked.

"Yes well, there was a big going-away ceremony this morning for me and the former Headmistress, Helena."

"Going-away ceremony?"

"You need to listen more, my apprentice, otherwise you'll never pass this school."

Pff, yeah well, that's what you always say. _Listen more, or you'll never be a better martial artsit_, or how about _when you listen, you can hear your opponents fist cutting the air_, or what about _Listen, and you can hear the dinner bell and not starve to death from training_. The last one is my favorite.

"Yes Master."

He gave another smile, this one was intimidating. And very creepy. "Well since I'm still here, I'll show you to the Headmistress' office, that's where you'll first start at.

He turned around and began walking to the large bulky doors, my parents and I both following. The doors showed us the Main Hall, which was quiet and empty, and very large and dark. The walls were cobblestone, and the floor was clear white tile with a big red rug leading you to four possible destinations, the left, the right, the front, and behind us. We took the front which led us down a thin hallway down to many doors, those of which were filled with desks, chairs, students, and teachers, and then there were some which weren't filled with anything. We kept going down the hallway until we turned left and went up spiraling stairs, after about three floors, we came to the Headmistress' door.

Master led us the way in by opening the door, the room was like the U.S's presidential office I've seen on the telly. Big, circular room with a desk in the middle with a large glass window in the back of it. But the Headmistress, with snow-white hair and silver-gray eyes, was not sitting calmly in her desk, instead, she was walking around, with two phones on her ears, chatting away. Not the fun way either.

"...Yes well, I understand that, but this school can't afford a new fighting area, we've just got a new simulated battle area and-well where do you think that money went to? Defiantly not the school's pocket! I'll talk to you in a sec...Yes this is Christie Kellen, yes, yes, yes....no, no no no no! No for the last bloody time no! I don't know if he's in-no I won't patch you through him he's not even in damnit! ...I'm so sorry, I'll ring you later, goodbye. ...Hello? No for the last bloody time we are not putting in a new area! Errgh! I'm going to choke you if you-"

"Christie?"

The stressed woman looked back at us, hanging up all the phones in the process. She seemed to knew Master, and eased up a bit. "I swear Fu, you and Helena made this look so much easier."

"Ah, but then there wouldn't be a reason to our retirement." Master replied, gesturing to me. "This is my apprentice I was talking about, Eliot."

She stared at me with her cold eyes, by the way she did, it was like I was a piece of rotten meat. I hope that wasn't what she meant. "Huh, you're kinda girly to be a boy, aren't you?"

_Stab_. Who says that to a person? Especially on a first impression? I kept a stern stare, thinking up a good comeback. Failure on that part.

"Aren't you too pretty to be saying such mean things?" I replied, I decided to go with a compliment complex since my mom would kick my butt if I dared to back sass the Headmistress.

"I like you kid," she laughed, it was piercing my skin like a knife. This lady was sure scary. "but flattery won't get you everywhere."

"Eliot, do you have the paperwork?" my mother asked, forwarding the conversation. I drop my luggage on the floor and search in my pocket for the "paperwork" and handed it to the Headmistress.

"God, paperwork," she muttered, setting it down on her desk and opening one of the drawers and grabbing out a pair of keys. "I'll take the boy to the boy's dorm, say goodbye to your parents. Fu, I'd like to talk to you after I drop off the kid, so wait here."

We all followed her instructions and my parents left after we all said our goodbyes and whatnot. Afterward the Headmistress and I walked down a long corridor to the left of her office and all the way down 2 flights of stairs to the boy's dorm.

"There are three rules to this school, one: Never harm a student outside the fighting areas and simulator, two: Never go against your superiors' word, and three: Never go against the school, easy enough, right kid?"

"R-right?" Three rules? Normally most school's have a planner filled with rules, then again, this is a fairly new one. So it must haven't gotten into a lot of trouble so far.

When we finally got to the boy's dorm, the Headmistress open one of the doors inside the dorm that lead to a two person bedroom.

"Your roommate is already at class with the rest of the kids, I suggest you pack and get to class, here is a list of everything you need to know about this school year. Don't kill yourself kid."

And as swiftly she came, swiftly she left. Christie, I think her name was, she is one ball buster. I guess that's why she's the new Headmaster.

I looked at the list she gave me, it looked like she wrote it herself, her quick, and rather sloppy handwriting written in ink was splatter all over the paper. I could barely read it.

_Eliot McGuire,  
I'll make this quick, because I hate doing this and the computer is down. The school day is like a typical one, it starts at 7 and ends at 4:30. On the back of this letter is a map and your classes on it. In the morning you spar with your fellow students in the Simulator room at 7-9. After that you train with your current class teacher from 9-11, then lunch. At 12, you have usual school, math, English, all that good crap. then at 4:30 school ends and you can go wherever you want. AS LONG as you stay on campus, there is a exception on Friday where you may leave to go on a field trip to the nearest town here, Fort Scott, it's a dumpshit, but it's something to do. You may also spar in the many areas whenever, and the Simulator room will be open until 7 p.m. You have a curfew of 10 p.m. On Saturday it's 1 p.m. and on Sunday it's 9. DON'T be caught for violating that. School is Mon-Fri as usual. If you have any questions, PLEASE ask someone else because I'll be FAR too busy. Okay?  
Christie Kellen_

God damn, this woman really is a ball buster. I threw my belongings on the clean and untainted bed to the left. Next to a large, clear window with blue matching curtains to the walls. I looked then back at the paper the Headmistress had given me and looked at my classes. It was 12:22, so I was just 22 minutes late to my first class, which was Freshman English.

I hurried out of the room as the door locked itself back up, I once again for the bloody third time looked at the list and saw the way down to my class. When I started to hear footsteps and talking.

"Hayate-san! Stop!"

I then was pushed to the ground by a human body, the body was that of a male, and it was large, probably by someone of an older age than me, when I opened my eyes, I found myself basically pinned by this man. Though it looked like the man probably didn't mean too, it looked like he had just fallen and brought me down with him. He had shoulder-length hair, that was a light brown color, and eyes to match it as well. He was wearing some very odd clothes, something I would see in a ninja movie, so I guess he was from Japanese descent. But he couldn't of been the voice I heard from before, that voice must have belonged to that of a female.

"Nii-san!"

The man finally seemed to regain consciousness and noticed the odd and rather uncomfortable situation he was with me. And trust me, it was rather uncomfortable for me too.

"Wh-what the-"

Suddenly he body was squished against mine, but it wasn't his fault, somebody was pressing their foot against his back, leaving him in extreme pain.

"You're gonna get so messed up, you little pussy!"

The person kicked him at the side, making him roll off of me and having him cry in pain. I finally looked at the person who was attacking him, it was what I thought was a African American, with a bizarre green goatee, bald head, and dark sunglasses, his stance was that of like a boxer, and his feet power was mighty strong.

"You're dead!" the black man went down for a punch to the Japanese guy's stomach, but something finally loosened me up and I blocked his hand. Boy, did the pressure hurt. Not only was his kicking was phenomenal, but his upper body strength was nothing you should mess with.

"H-hey!" I said, using my strength to push him back, giving me a chance to pull myself up. The man was shocked, staring at his hand and then gawking at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? This is me and his fight, none of your buiss!"

I looked back at the other guy, he was still holding onto his side, but he still wanted to fight. Then again, he was in no condition to, I know he would probably hate me for this, but I was going to step in.

"Well, it is now." I replied, clearing my mind and getting into stance.

"Wha? Man, I'm gonna kick your ass! Zack Hammer style!" the man named Zack came charging towards me, levitating in the air and ready to kick my face, this was it, I had to concentrate. I focus my energy, blocking his foot and swerving it behind me, Zack then bounced back and got ready for a punch. I blocked that one too, even if it was a little sloppy, I then kicked down to his feet, making him loose balance, then hitting him in the jaw, causing him to topple over.

It wasn't an exactly perfect after that, while I was ready to pin him to the ground, he jumped up and roundhouse kicked me, the strength so great, it nearly flew me a few feet back. He then pulled me back up and punch me several times in the stomach, finishing off with a kick blow, I coughed up some spit, but no blood. This Zack was something. But I kept focus, on his next attack, I blocked the onslaught with ease and precision. Then landed a blow to the stomach as well. Then swerved around to the back and landed another blow to the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Everyone! Stop!"

There was the female voice again, but it wasn't the time to focus on that, Zack was coming back for another blow, and I decided to try and get to the blow first, as our fists were coming closer, everything seemed to go into slow motion. Then...

"STOP!"

The female voice was closer, they were as soft as the cherry blossoms, that soon came out of nowhere, I waited for my blow to hit, but I felt someone blocked it, I then waited for Zack's blow to hit me, but it didn't came. I looked closer, a young woman was holding off both of our blows, her tiny and such frail looking body was holding off both of our fists in her hands. Then, she used her own hidden strength and pushed us both back.

"Please stop this! This is against the rules!" she cried, her honey auburn hair covering her eyes and face. But I could see a formation of tears coming from her.

"Kasumi..." the other man said, getting back on his feet. That blow must have really hit him hard. I can't blame him, this Zack was a crazy fighting machine.

"Tch! I ain't listening to no girl here, besides, what class are you? D? I'm a B-2, you little-"

"What is going on here?!"

All of our eyes averted to the right, where a older man, looking that of Russian descent, and even worse, a teacher. "Well? Someone better answer!"

"Bay-man!" the girl named Kasumi shouted out, oh boy, this didn't look too good.

"All of you! Get to your classes immediately! Or I will send you to the Disciplinary Committee's office!"

Zack got up quickly and walked away from us, giving me and the other boy a evil look through his sunglasses. Kasumi helped the boy and see if he was okay.

"Hayate-san, you shouldn't be fighting with people like that, you could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Tch, I should've killed him while I had the chance," Hayate replied, "besides, he shouldn't be hitting on you in the middle of class anyway. The pervert."

"Nii-san..."

I stared at them for a long time, unsure of what to do, I should of been hurrying and getting to my class, but I guess a part of me wanted to see if the Hayate guy was alright.

Then again, looking at his attitude, he's probably ticked at me for helping. Might as well at least apologize.

"Um...hey, uh...sorry about...jumping into that for you." I said, barely raising a decibel. Hayate looked at me kinda funny, examining me I guess, but not like a piece of meat, that I know. But I don't know how to describe it, it was like he was interested in who I was. Probably, since I am new here.

"...You're new here, aren't you?" bingo, I am so smart.

"Yeah." I replied, lending out my hand. "The name's Eliot McGuire."

"So you're British, are you not?" he asked, he must have guessed by my accent. I don't have a bad one like my dad, but it is noticeable.

"Yeah, I am." he stared at my hand, then back at me face, then back at my hand. If he was Japanese, he probably didn't know what a handshake was, but just when I was about to lower my hand back to my side, he grabbed it and gave me quite a firm handshake. He had to be older than me, his hand was so much larger than mine, and yet, soft to the touch. Strange, they had looked pretty worked to the bone from afar. But when I touched them, they were that of velvet.

We let go of each others hands after the handshake, me still a little lingering it, odd, and the two people standing before me went on to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kasumi, thank you for helping my brother," she said, bowing to me, "even though he might not come out and say it, he is extremely grateful."

"I'm Hayate, class C-3."

"Um, hate to be rude, but what does C-3 mean?"

"So you are new here." I heard Hayate mutter.

"It's your fighting rank," Kasumi went on, pretending to ignore Hayate's comment, as was I, "like grading, you have a class that you classify yourself in to show your strength and fighting ability. There are four classes, D, C, B, A, and S, D being the lowest and S being the highest. Then those classes are then categorized in 3 smaller branches, 1, 2, and 3. For example, your new here, so you'll start at D-1, which is the lowest ranking class there is. While as a possible senior could be a S-3, which is the highest ranking class there is. Makes anymore sense?"

No. "Yeah sure."

Kasumi smiled and clapped her hands together, as if to rush things up. "Well we all should get to our classes, Eliot, do you need any help with finding your class?"

Oh yeah! That brings me back to my original dilemma, before all the fighting, I showed them my map and told them the class I was trying to get to. Classroom 1C, Ms. James' Freshman English.

"Hayate-san," Kasumi said towards her brother, "isn't that near your classroom this hour?"

"Yes," he said, leaving a small mutter, "unfortunately."

"Well then," Kasumi went on, "then you can show him the way to his class!"

"K-kasumi!" something told me that this guy defiantly doesn't like me.

"You know that my class is on the third floor this hour! And because of your problem, we had to make ourselves late, so do it!" damn, I thought this girl was all sugar and everything nice, but I see that she got some spice in her.

"Fine." Hayate said, giving in, I assumed that he can't go against his sister's word. Bonus for me.

Kasumi smiled again waving goodbye to both of us, "Bye Eliot!"

Then she did the weirdest thing, she seemed to disappear in cherry blossoms, leaving only them behind. It's like she went all ninja and teleported to her class! That was so cool!

"H-how did she do that?!" I asked Hayate, who seemed barely interested in what she just did.

"It's Ninjutsu." he replied, turning to the other direction, "Something a Britain boy wouldn't understand."

This guy is a total jerk. No person in their right mind should even like him. I bet he doesn't have much friends.

"Yeah well," I rolled my eyes and took a small step towards him, shuffling my feet unconsciously, "can we just get to class?"

He seemed to be amused by my response, his lips went into a smirk and his whole expression went to looking like he was about to maybe chuckle. "Fine."

**38 Minutes Later**

Freshman English was finally over, nothing of my interest seemed to happen there, just regular, old, boring English, next hour was World History, and I suppose that no one was going to have a very difficult class either, but I was wrong when I thought that it was going to be boring.

"HI-YA!"

I nearly had a heart attack when a young female voice piped into my eardrums and pretty female hands slammed on my desk.

"Are you knew here? What's your name? Where are you from? Do you like it here What's your fighting style? How old are-"

"H-h-h-h-h-hey! Relax! Relax!" I replied, waving my hands in front of me, it was my only defense. "One question at a time!"

The girl smiled and placed her hands behind her back, she had eyes like Kasumi's- only darker - so I guess that she was Japanese, she also had long, black hair, and was wearing a little school uniform.

"Hehe, sorry, my name's Kokoro, what's yours?"

"Eliot McGuire."

"Are you knew here?"

"Yep, today's my first day."

"Where are you from?"

"The UK."

"You British?"

"Yes."

"What's your fighting style?"

"Xing Yi Quan."

Just when I thought she was going to ask another question, she let out a gawking gasp. "Are you Gen Fu-sensei's apprentice that everyone's talking about?!"

"Uh, yeah?"

Another gasp. "WOW! So you must be like, SUPER STRONG! What class are you? B-3? A-3? S-3?!"

I was going to have to burst her bubble. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I just got here last hour ago, so I haven't even fought yet." Well, that last part was kinda a lie, but who needs details?

"OH, so you haven't even met your trainer even yet!"

"Trainer?" I asked, this school just keeps getting more and more complicated.

"You know, your trainer? After morning spar, you go to your trainer and work on your moves, based on your class, you get a different teacher each semester." The more I had to learn about this school from the students, the more I felt stupid about myself. It was like an arrow with the words "Newbie" were pointing at my head at all times.

"We have a new kid here?"

Another female voice came into my ears, I looked over to my right and I saw a Chinese girl, her hair was long and brown, and the only way I knew that she was Chinese was that she had a shirt that said "I Heart Beijing."

"Yeah, Leifang, this is Eliot! Eliot, this is Leifang!"

I tried to be as nice as I could to these ladies, even though all I wanted to do was get class started and get through today, I'm was starting to get sore after the whole incident a while ago. "Nice to meet you...Lei-fang."

Not to mention having to say all these complicated names, can't one person I meet today be called "Bob" or "Suzie?"

"Wow, finally, our first new kid of the year! Now I'm not anymore! YAY!" these girls seemed extremely preppy, or at least high on some kind of drugs, whatever the case may be.

"So are you a freshman too, Leifang?"

"Pff," she replied, "No, I'm a sophomore, but I have to retake this class again, flunked it last year."

"How'd that happen?"

"New relationship."

How can girls get so caught up in boyfriends like that? It's crazy! "What's his name?"

"It's a she."

...girlfriends, how can girls get so caught up in girlfriends like that, there, I reword it. "Oh."

"Yeah, shocks most guys, though I think it's funny!" she then gave a cute little smile.

"It's because your so cute!" Kokoro replied.

"Totally!"

Oh boy, girl talk, good thing the teacher came in, or I don't think I'd ever could stand it.

* * *

**Okay! We're done now! YAYNESS! This thing is like, 4,000 words long, probably one of the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! O.O Well, where are the comments? The criticism?(CONSTRUCTIVE PLEASE) If you like it, I'll continue it, if you don't, then I'll continue it, gotcha? Good.**

**And to the "I Do" readers, I'M WORKING ON IT! SoRiku is one of my favs, but I have been going under a KH dry spell for a while. (I CAN'T EVEN WRITE MY SPECIAL AKUROKU!!!) *dies***

**And you know what? You might think that this won't have yaoi, but it will, oh yes, because I can't have yuri without YAOI!!!**

**So...**

**WILL ELIOT GET USED TO THE SCHOOL?  
WHERE IS THIS STORY GOING PLOT-WISE?  
WHO IS LEIFANG'S GIRLFRIEND?  
AND WHO WILL ELIOT FALL IN LOVE WITH?  
...AND, UM, WELL, OH YES, I REMEBER:  
AND ALSO:  
WILL PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS PIECE OF S)*&**

**ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWER IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF: FLOWERS FOR A GHOST!**


	2. Still Alive

**ALRIGHTY! NEXT CHAPTER~!  
This one is going to be where we introduce more of the characters, and the plot will begin to thicken here a little more, but I don't think you'll figure this shit out until the 4th or 5th chapter.  
To the only person who is reading this, my sister, Katie (WUV YOU!)  
Enjoy~!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two  
Still Alive**

**_"You have changed. I have changed."_**

When the "school day" came around to an end, I decided to head back to my room to unpack my things. Along the way I met up with Kasumi again and we chatted our way to the dorms.

"So are you liking it here enough?" Kasumi asked, a sweet smile on her face as usual.

"It's been okay," I replied, it hasn't been life threatening or anything here, so I assume that's good. "there's people of...all types here, right?"

She made a small giggle, "Well, this is a very up and coming school, many martial art kids are dying to get in here, then again, this is a place for delinquents as well."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, of course you met one of our biggest delinquents just this afternoon, Zack Hammer."

"Right, that kid."

We made another turn to the right, next to the entrance of the boy's dorm, Kasumi wasn't allowed in the dorm, so we just stood outside and continued our conversation. "Zack just transferred here right before Leifang did, and in just a couple of weeks, he went from a D-1 to a C-3! Now that he is a junior, he's planning on being a boxer."

A boxer huh...that would explain his moves, boxers do a awful lot of punches and kicks, and their very lively and always moving their feet. I could totally picture him being a boxer. He practically dresses like one as well!

"Well, what about you? How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I've been here since my freshman year, this is also my junior year, and finally a B-1!"

"Good for you," I replied, "What class is Hayate in?"

The smile and gleam on her face had vanish, all of the gleam and happiness drained out of her eyes. Something must be troubling her.

"Hayate...he's a S-1."

"Holy crap," I replied, "that's good, isn't it?"

She didn't look at me anymore, her eyes lost in space and her expression upsetting. "Yeah, I suppose so."

I didn't believe her, she must have been sad or something that her brother was that high of a rank. "Are you...okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

I still didn't believe her, but it was not like I could beat the answer out of her. So I stepped back. "Okay then."

"Well, I gotta get going. Bye-bye!"

She ran off to the right and waved before continuing to run.

"Bye!" I called, waving back as well, Kasumi was such a nice girl. But I had a bad vibe from her, strange I know. But it was like she was hiding something.

Must be my imagination.

~*~

_Kasumi ran as fast as she could, the years she had spent on harsh training had paid off, really well._

_Talking to Eliot__ reminded her that she had to speak with Hayate. She had to get him to change his mind. No matter what._

_"Nii-san!"_

_She finally found him, she catches her breath, focused her mind, and called for him again. "Hayate!"_

_Hayate stopped but didn't turned to see his sister, he knew what she was here for, but she was too late. She could never change his decision, no one could. No one._

_"Kasumi, whatever it is that you're going to say, I-"  
_

_"Please!"_

_Hayate cleared his mind, if only Kasumi understood, if he didn't do this, not only would they be in trouble, but their whole family._

_"Nii-san, let's just forget about DOATEC, and let's just finish our learning and return to the village-"_

_"And then what Kasumi?! Let DOATEC destroy out village?!" Hayate didn't want to make such an outburst, it always made Kasumi cry when he yelled. But he had made a deal with DOATEC, with Donovan, that he would sacrifice himself for his sister. So that Kasumi would be safe, and that **thing** would never be free._

_"Nii-san..." Kasumi held her tears, afraid and confused that Hayate was going to be a mercenary for DOATEC. Two years ago Kasumi's father had made an agreement with them that they would leave the Ninja alone! "...don't."_

_"I must, Kasumi." and like the wind, Hayate was gone from Kasumi's eyes, which were beginning to water._

~*~

When I got to my dorm room, my roommate sill wasn't there, I was expecting to him but nope, no weirdo in here. So I began to unpack, sorting out my clothes and other valuables of mine. I started to get a headache, but it wasn't too painful, my mother always did say that I was one that was prone to headaches and migraines. Ever since I was in the 6th grade, I've had headaches. But then again, I did have a fight today, and it wasn't a pretty one, though it was short.

"Wu-tai!"

Someone came bursting through the door, a tall, very muscled man, with short brown hair that totally defied gravity and stuck straight up in the air. He also looked Chinese oriented by the judging of his clothes. And also I noticed that he must be one crazy mother f!##%.

"Uh...a hello would be nice?" I murmured, I don't think he knew I was there until three seconds I said that and gawked at me. Like I had a third head or something, I don't right?

"HUH? I have a roommate?" he said, _no...I'm a burglar that's here to take your wallet_. "That's awesome! The name's Jann Lee!" he then wiped his hand on his pants and held it out.

"Eliot McGuire." I replied, shaking his hand.

After that little introduction-and after fixing of the door- Jann Lee and I talked as I put away my things. I learned a lot about him, that he was from Hong Kong, that he was a senior, same as Hayate, a S-2, even his favorite color! For the third guy I have met in this school, he was the nicest than the other two. I mean, Zack seemed a little narcissistic, and Hayate was such a jerk.

"So you actually saved Hayate's butt from Zack?" Jann Lee gawked, while I was telling him about what happened this afternoon.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way," I replied, finally resting on my bed after putting away so many things. "but I kinda got my butt whooped too."

"That doesn't matter! For a beginner to stand up to a B class kid is something, you'll do great in tomorrow's morning spar."

"Spar?" I asked, this school gets so complicated sometimes.

"Every morning the Simulator randomly picks two people to spar, then the two people go into the simulator, and they battle it out. It's kinda a tradition for us."

Now that he mentions it, I think I remember the Headmistress telling me about that in the letter she gave me, her very...simple...letter. "Oh, okay."

"So I bet you can go up there, and knock some sense into some of the pricks in this school!" he exclaimed, punching the air as a gesture of me kicking ass.

"Yeah, and I know the first person I'm wanna fight."

"Who man?" he asked.

"Hayate."

Jann Lee gave me two looks, a "HUH?" look and a "YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?" look. "Hayate? Hayate Rin?! Dude, you gotta be kidding!"

"No," I replied, resting my head on the soft blue pillow the school provided. "After I saved his ass, he didn't even thank me, let alone be nice."

"Ah, don't let that get to ya," Jann Lee said, getting restless on his bed and getting up, stretching his muscles and messing around. "he's like that to everyone. But you don't wanna mess with him. He's tough."

"Whatever." he may be a S-1, but that's just a title, that's not worth shit in a match. Or at least that's what I thought.

Besides, who wouldn't want to wipe that smirk off his face?

**Next Morning**

My head was still aching when I woke up at 6 a.m. by a knock at the door, strangely enough it was Hayate, who was wondering if I wanted to go to breakfast with him and Kasumi.

"Sure," I mumbled, seeing Jann's body moving around in his sheets, he was probably getting up as well. "let me just get dressed."

"I'll be waiting out here." he said, closing the door behind him, in like super slow-mo. He was probably tired too.

"Was that Hayate?" Jann asked, getting up from his bed more like springing.

"Yeah," I replied, turning on the lights and heading to my dresser for clothes, "I'm going to breakfast with him and Kasumi."

"Oh," he replied, popping his neck and other joints and going to his dresser, "is Ayane and Ryu going with you too?"

"Who and who?" I asked.

"Nevermind." he replied, continuing through his routine.

After I got dressed, I said goodbye to Jann Lee- who was waiting for someone else to go to for breakfast- and I met up with Hayate.

"Ready to go?" he asked, stopping his leaning on the wall.

"Yeah." I murmered, just now starting to wake up, the bright hallway lights really can brighten someone up.

Hayate looked at me with his eyes, probably thinking of a insult about my clothes. _A red hoody and jeans are so un-ninja-ey_, he would probably say. But surprisingly, he didn't. "Thank you for helping me out yesterday with the whole Zack problem yesterday."

"Huh?" I asked, where did that come from? Who paided him to say that? "Did Kasumi ask you to thank me or what?"

"Just be thankful you got a thank you." he said, crossing his arms, "Because right now, I don't think I like you."

Ooo, like that was going to hurt me. The big jerk. "Really? Same here."

"Nii-san! Eliot-kun!"

Kasumi was coming down the hallway, her hand waving at us and her face full of life. I wish I could be that happy in the mornings, I maybe would if Jack-ass over here wasn't such an asshole.

"Hi Kasumi!" I said, being as cheery as I could, at six in the morning. "How are you?"

"Great Eliot-kun," she smiled, she then turned to Hayate. "Nii-san, did you thank him?"

"Yes, I did." he replied.

"Did he?" she asked me, obviously checking. She really shouldn't of asked me that. Becuase I was feeling bad this morning.

"Well...sure he did!" I said, jumping up six feet in the air just to get his head under my arm, then I had to pull him down to give him a noogie. "We're best friends now!"

"C-cut that out!" he cried, "Shuushi! Teiryuu! Sutoppu!"

I finally stopped after he liked said what I believed to be "stop" in Japanese several times. Kasumi thought it was funny, I did too, Hayate...nope. Finally though, we all went down to supper, when I met up with Kokoro.

"Hey! New kid! How's it going?" she called, waving her hand and coming rapidly closer to us, Leifang was with her as well, with her...what I thought was her girlfriends' hand around her shoulder. When Leifang said that she had a girlfriend, I was thinking a really butchy kind of girl, but really, she wasn't that butchy. She had a strong, German build, brown bark hair, sky blue eyes, and a denim jacket over a tanktop and denim jeans. She just looked like a regular high school student, not a lesbian.

"Hey, uh, Kokoro," I replied, she and Leifang both smile at me with joy, while the other girl just gave me a "hi." "you guys going to breakfast?"

"Yeppers!" Leifang said, then nudging Kokoro, ready to make fun of her. "We're just waiting for Jann Lee, Kokoro's little lover~!"

"Oh, you!" Kokoro replied, pushing back, judging how hard that was and Leifang's step back -she probably would've fallen back if her girlfriend wasn't holding her- Kokoro didn't take that kindly. "You know that he doesn't think of me like that! Besides, I think of him like a brother."

"Yeah, but isn't he strong? And _big?_" Leifang giggled, nudging Kokoro more. "If I wasn't gay, I'd do him."

"Leifang..." the girl holding her said, looking like she was going to kill either her or Jann Lee for her comment.

"Oh, I said 'if I wasn't gay'. sheesh Hitomi." she then kissed the German a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"Hey! Hey! No PDA~!" Kokoro screamed, clapping her hands and being as loud as she could to attract attention...even though it was an empty hallway.

"So anyway..." I said, breaking up the little chatter circle. "I'm guessing you're Hitomi, Leifang's girl...friend?" I stopped talking midway because the woman gave me a deathly glare at me, like I was going to die by her kicking my ass.

"So...? What if I am?" she replied.

"N-nothing, I'm...just asking...-"

"Yeah, jealous?"

Boy, this girl was a ballbuster. "N-no! I'm-"

"You're gay?"

"NO!"

I _really _shouldn't of yelled that, because suddenly the empty, bare, desolate hallway became automatically full and bountiful and people were staring at me. Even a creepy teacher stared at me and barked "No yelling!"

"Come on, Eliot." Kasumi said, gently pushing me through the crowd, "let's get out of here and get breakfast."

I looked back at Hitomi, she shrugged her shoulder and turned her back to me. That's it, forget Hayate, I want to kick _her _ass first.

"Nice job." Hayate said sarcastically. Okay, I want to kick _both _of their asses.

**After Breakfast**

Breakfast ended sooner than I expected, and quickly everyone was on their way to the Simulator, ready for morning spar. The Headmistress was there, as well as another man in a striped tux and other teachers.

"Welcome rugrats." Christie began her "opening speech." "I'm glad I can begin your guy's day by all of you getting your butt whooped. But before I do, I would like to introduce our new Headmaster, Victor Donovan."

The man stood next to her and gave a grand smile. There were a few claps and cheers, a sarcastic one let out a whistle. But that didn't stop Mr. Donovan from giving his beginning speech.

"Thank you one and all for letting me be a part of this fine establishment. I promise you that this year, whether it be your first, or your last, that this will be a year to remember, and also know that the rest of my term here will be nothing but success."

More kids clapped, another whistle was emitted again. I'm starting to think it is Jann Lee.

"To start our morning spar is..." Christie to a large screen behind them where two students names appeared. "Kasumi Rin and Kokoro Mikiti!"

I looked over at Kasumi, who was actually talking to Kokoro at the time, and they both smiled at each other and began walking up to the Simulator.

When they walked up the steps and up to the large cylinders in front of them, I wondered how the hell this Simulator thing worked, and how effected was it. They put on these helmets and gloves and boots on and stepped into the cylinders, then a large flat screen TV came down from the ceiling and turned on. In large letters were the words "LOADING..."

"What's going on?" I said aloud.

"They're going to spar, baka." Hayate replied, though that wasn't the nicest thing he could have said at me, at least he said something.

"I knew that," I said, this must be payback for me giving him a noogie, I thought it was hysterical, but it's his opinion. "I mean what's with the TV?"

He looked at me with great curiosity, he must not meet a lot of new students. But then he looked away from me, startling me how fast he broke our eye contact. "The TV is so we can watch the fight."

"Oh," I replied, looking up to the TV which went black, and Kasumi and Kokoro were appearing on the screen. "I-I thought so..."

"...baka."

~*~

_Kokoro took a deep breath as she entered the Simulator, she had done this several times this year, and this became a ritual to her. She wasn't expecting to win, she didn't care about winning or losing. Kasumi was one of her first friends when she entered this Academy this past year, and they are both like sisters, so the competitiveness between them were little to none._

_"Ready? Kokoro-chan?"_

_She nodded her head at her friend, getting into stance, and clearing her mind. "Ready, Kasumi-sempai."_

_Kasumi took the first step, her hand a solid target at Kokoro's stomach, but Kokoro's hand moved in to her side and pulled Kasumi closer and elbowed her back, pushing her to the ground. But Kasumi got up quickly, moving to the behind Kokoro and hitting her in the back of the neck._

_Kokoro fell to the ground, her neck hurting from the blow, but she got up as fast as she could and faced Kasumi._

_Hayate watched their fight, his eyes with such great intensity stared into the screen. He always enjoyed in watching people fight, learning their techniques, learning from their mistakes, and just having the joy of his blood boil from the site of it. But did he look it? Why, not at all, in fact, he looked like he didn't care in the least._

_"Wow, Kasumi and Kokoro are really good."_

_He looked over at Eliot__, how was it that this boy made Hayate want to say something to him, either complimenting or insulting? To most people, Hayate wouldn't even give them a second look, but with this...this kid...Hayate felt something for this kid. Whatever it may be._

_"Don't be so obvious." Hayate replied, staring at him with menacing eyes. Though deep down, they weren't meant to be menacing. "They both have been training hard. That's what makes them good."_

~*~

Kasumi and Kokoro finished their spar when Kokoro won after about 4 minutes, after the large screen told us the winner, it went back into the ceiling, and we watched the girls leave the Simulator's chambers.

"Whoo!" Kokoro sighed, getting a good stretch. "Nice job, Kasumi-sempai!"

"You did well too, Kokoro-chan." Kasumi replied, pulling off the equipment. "Nii-san! How'd I do?"

"Great, sister," that's strange, though I don't know much about Japanese dialect, he called her sister instead of some other Japanese name for sister. Or do they have one? I have no clue, so I guess it's none of my business. "You did a fine job."

Kasumi smiled at her brother, I just knew by that smile that she loved her brother very much, they must be like best friends. The girls came to us, and the large screen behind the Simulator emitted another couple who were going to spar. "Next up, Ayane Ryuske, and Leifang Cho!"

Ayane? I think I've heard that name before...do I know her? Or...wait, no, I don't think so...

"Nice job, Kasumi."

I turned to my back to find what I first thought was a violet faerie, she had purple hair and eyes to match. she was in traditional kunochi outfit-or at least I thought she was- and she was staring intently at us. Almost slitting our throats with her deep, killer eyes.

"For a B-1, of course, though your technique was quite sloppy, so I'd give it that it was more like a C-1 performance."

Hayate stepped in front of his sister, confronting the faerie. Her eyes began to linger over to me.

"あなたの横に少年は誰ですか？" she spoke. What...the...hell...?

"彼は誰でもありません。 ただ誰か私の姉妹氷の友となること." Hayate replied, WHY ARE THEY TALKING IN JAPANESE?!

"彼はキュートに見える、あなたは彼が好きであるか？" she snickered, okay, are they making fun of me? I am so going to kick their ass...

"何があなたにそれを考えさせるか？" he said, I looked back at Kasumi, I would ask her what they were talking about, but she seemed to not be paying attention to me.

"ただあなたが Ryu の上にあなたの雑踏から立ち直ったことを希望していました、それで終わりです。" she said Ryu! She said Ryu! Was that someone I've heard about? Or is that more Japanese crap?

"私は決して、我々の親が言うことにもかかわらず、あなたを愛するつもりではありません。" okay, whatever he said must have upset her. I know that much. Her intense eyes were stabbed.

"それで冷たく、あなたはそれほど失礼でなくてもよいです！" she cried, she looked ready to say something else, but another language was spurted out into the open.

"嗨现在Ayane! 时间Spar!" it was Leifang, she was with Hitomi as well, and Leifang looked pissed. Something I think she could never be.

Ayane shrugged Hayate off and walked over towards the Simulator, muttering something else that I didn't hear.

* * *

**Andddddddddddddddddddddddddd I'm leaving you all at that! Sorry for such abrupt endings, I just don't know how to wrap these kinds if things up. Well, I hope this answered some of you guy's questions, But beware....ELIOT IS NOT GOING TO HOOK UP WITH KASUMI! **

**There. I just gave you a hint to who he's gonna fall for. If you don't know who it is, then....WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: FLOWER'S FOR A GHOST!!!**

**P.S. Thank you all for reading this and being so positive about it, I know this isn't Shakespeare, but I'm glad that a lot of people like this.**

**YAY~!  
**


	3. Love Song Requiem

**Chapter Three~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three****  
Love Song Requiem**

**_"She belongs to fairy tales, that I can never be."_**

Ayane entered the Simulator along with Leifang in a violent pixie rage. I began to distress myself wondering what in the living hell did she and Hayate talk about. I just had to know, I guess you could say that it's because of my nose always sticking into people's business. I think it's a chronic problem.

"Hayate?-"

"It's none of your concern, Eliot." Hayate snapped, before I could even let out a wimper. What is with this guy? Always so secretive and think he's so tough.

"Nii-san..." Kasumi looked at her brother concernedly. She must have knew what he had said, maybe I could ask her! Damn, I am nosy. "...are you alright?"

Hayate didn't say a word, just continued to stare up on the screen, watching Leifang's and Ayane's battle...

~*~

_Ayane breathed slowly as the lenses scanned her body to make a computer copy of her to control. Her talk with Hayate infuriated her, him saying that she was not important to him. What happened when they were little? Weren't they the best of friends? Her, Hayate...and even Kasumi, were the best of friends. And then..._

_"Hey Ayane,"_

_She could see a computer screen appear before her, she grabbed the controls that were at her fingertips, looked forward, and saw Leifang staring right at her._

_"let's have this clean, m'kay?" _

_Ayane eased herself, she needn't to worry about Hayate know, or even that strange boy he was hanging out with, all she needed to worry about now was her fight with the opponent standing before her._

_"Whatever."_

_The violent pixie began charging after her opponent, as foolish mistake. When she went into her jump kick, Leifang merely swooped aside, grabbed her foot, and swung her down to the ground with enough force to hurt enough for Ayane to grimaced._

_"Can I get a yes, please?" Leifang replied, still holding her leg, when Ayane didn't reply, she pulled her leg back and flexed Ayane's leg to astonishing lengths, causing Ayane to grimace more. "Hello? Um, anybody home?"_

_Leifang then let go of her leg, and that was a mistake..._

~*~

"Holy crap!" I gawked, like most people did before me, I'm a little slow sometimes! "Leifang is good!"

"She does have great technique." Kasumi added, smiling at the screen. "Ever since she showed up here a couple months ago she's been showing improvement. Right now she's one of the highest ranking freshman here."

Shit, she is going to be one tough bitch. But you wouldn't know by when you look at her, you also wouldn't also know that she is a daughter of a millionaire-as Kasumi began to talk about-but I didn't really pay attention to her voice at that time because Hayate made a comment that ended up saying one of the most non-bullshit things I've ever heard.

"She maybe a good freshman, but Ayane has the right stuff, it's gonna be hard for her to win this."

I turned my head over to him for a split second, and then everyone let out a gasp. And everyone's eyes became glued to the screen.

"And it looks like Ayane is leading with a score of 22% and Leifang just 18%."

"What did the intercom just say?" I asked Kasumi.

"Weren't you paying attention last round?" Hayate replied, as usual, I ignored him.

"It's how we judge who's the winner is," Kasumi said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "if one opponent takes more than 50% damage, then the other one wins and the Simulator shuts down the battle."

"Oh," I replied, I also stared at the screen. I still didn't know what the hell happened, but know Ayane was dealing a healthy amount of blows to Leifang, and Leifang had to try and block one after another. Ayane was truly a violet pixie, throwing one attack after another, smoothly transitioning to punches to kicks to throws to punches to one thing after an other.

"Come on Leifang!" I heard Kokoro scream, then students all around us began to cheer for their sides, some for Leifang and some for Ayane. They Simulator room was boisterous and loud.

"It looks like we have Leifang making a small comeback, with the score of 34% for Ayane and Leifang 31%"

"That's pretty close," I said, squinting my eyes at the blow Ayane made to Leifang's lower jaw. "do you think she has a chance?"

"If she doesn't," he replied, rustling my hair as payback from before. "there's no hope for you."

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand away from his head. If that's his kind of humor, I like him even less. "Thanks for the joke there!"

"That wasn't a joke." Hayate replied, his face serious. "If you freshman can't take us on, then your lives are gonna be taken."

I had _no idea_ what Hayate was talking about, until months and months later...

~*~

_Leifang wiped the simulated dirt and grime off her face, she knew that Ayane was going to be a battle, but she also knew that she could win it. Her mother and father always believed in her, in everything she wanted to do, they supported her 100%. But when they passed on, she still never took her beautiful smile off her face, she began learning Tai Quan Chi and quickly. She was able to master it at the age of 14, when she had just learned it four years before! It was the only thing she had left in her life. Until she entered herself into the Academy, then she met friends, Hitomi, and a new life._

_There was no way she was going to lose it all._

_"What are you doing?" Ayane smirked, towering over her, her shadow cast over Leifang. "Get up!"_

_Outside the Simulator, she could hear voices, cheering for her, calling out her name, this gave her a rush, a rush of life. She felt her muscles in her face move, she smiled. Then performed a cartwheel off the ground, hitting Ayane's face._

_"You got it!" Leifang replied, transforming into her stance. "No way I'm gonna lose!"_

~*~

We all stared there in awe, watching Leifang making perfect blows one after the other, she was totally different. She'd turned into this martial art master all the sudden. So focused, so perfect, so concentrated, she was amazing. Quickly Ayane's damage intake began to increase, until she finally hit 52% and the Simulator shut down and the screen read "Leifang Cho Winner!" in bright yellow letters.

"S-she won!" I stammered, the whole crowd cheered on the little Chinese girl.

"Of course she did," Hayate replied, "otherwise you would have no chance here."

I turned my head towards him, his eyes were somewhere else, but he had such a serious look on his face, like when I first saw him. He was so serious. "You know, you don't have to be so serious all the time, loosen up a bit."

He rolled his eyes, not once giving me a second glance, like I was not even there. Someday, I _will _make him notice me. "Please, gimme a break."

"Hey guys! How'd I do? How'd I do?"

Leifang came charging at us, she was met into the arms of her lover, who spun her round and round.

"You did awesome Lei!" Kokoro squealed, Hitomi set the light Chinese girl down and nodded in agreement.

"Really? That's great!" Leifang smiled, she was back to her original self, giggly and happy. I wonder if she always is like that, she defiantly wasn't when she was fighting.

I looked back to Hayate to only notice he wasn't there, he was with Ayane, who was a little ways away from us, I could hear them, and luckily they weren't speaking in Japanese mumbo-jumbo.

"I'm not good enough."

"You did fine, just let it go."

"You don't understand."

"I understand completely."

"No, you don't. I'm not good enough for _anybody_."

"Don't say that."

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?"

"..."

"Ryu's up next."

"..."

"See? Not even for you."

Ayane then walked away, both of them looked like they were going to be in tears, I began to walk over towards Hayate, curious to know what was wrong, but someone grabbed my shoulder.

"It's best that you don't." Kasumi said, I wanted to fight her off and go talk to him, but I gave up the urge and stopped.

"I still want to know-"

"You will, just give it time."

"Next round: Ryu Hayabusa and Jann Lee!"

~*~

_"What's the plan, Miss?"_

_"I'll tell you the plan when Mr. Donovan tells us."_

_"So you don't know what the plan is, Miss?"_

_"Will you be quiet, please?"  
_

_"That doesn't answer my answer, Miss."_

_"Just be fortunate that I haven't punched you yet."_

_"Oh, I am. I just would like you to answer me, Miss."_

_"Fine."_

_"Thank you, Miss."_

* * *

***silence* Okay, this chapter was reletavely short. But I didn't know what else to do! I have people whining to me about other stories and I haven't got time for them because of this so it might be awhile until I install the next chapter of this, but I am glad that you all like this and hope you anticipate the next chapter of FLOWERS FOR A GHOST!**

**Oh, and for Q & A:**

**The reason why the Chapters are so oddly named and really have no relevance to the plotline is because they are named after songs that are overall related to the story but not to the chapter. But the last chapter the name will have importance. So there. XP  
**


	4. Telephone

**YAYNESS! Chapter Four! I am really happy for this chapter, because you get to see some Yaoi in this chapter! ^_^ Well, if you squint really hard, you have already seen yaoi in this before, but this time it's more blatant. So if you haven't realized that this fanfic has yaoi in it and a lot of it will as well as yuri and hetro, then we are on two...separate...wavelengths...-.-**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Telephone**

**_"Not gonna stop, not gonna, I don't want to talk anymore."_**

"Hayabusa-sama!"

Looking back of me, I saw Kasumi greeting a very tall, very masculine, very handsome man. He had suntanned skin, with leaf green eyes and bark-colored hair. And using the smarts I had, I knew that this had to be Ryu that these people had been talking about.

"It's good to see you again, Kasumi-san." he replied, he had this smile towards Kasumi that made believed that he wouldn't mind tapping her. But it wasn't like that, it was more like it was just that he liked her, then again, I like her, not like _that_, but I think she's cute.

"You guys don't have to keep using formalities like that." Hayate butted in, his hand was on my shoulder, like he was trying to push me out of the conversation. "Besides, aren't you too arranged to be wed?"

_What?!_ W-w-w-wed?! At this age? He's actually tapping _that_?! Oh...my...god...Japan is weird.

"T-that's right." Kasumi replied, her eyes dodging her brother, I've never seen her be so afraid of her brothers eyes. "It's going to be next summer."

so Kasumi had a fiance. Didn't see that coming, then again, I guess I don't see a lot of things coming. Ever since I got to this school at least. I look at Hayate's hand on my shoulder. It was squeezing me quite hard. I think he was trying to break my shoulder. But when I looked at his face, I saw that he was smiling, smiling at Ryu. It was such a huge contrast between his face and his hand. Why was he-?

"You better hurry Ryu, your round is going to start soon." Hayate said, continuing to smile at Ryu. What's with this guy?

"You're right, my friend." Ryu replied, he then walked away, passed Hayate, and this may sound weird. Even a little awkward, but I think, by the way Hayate's hand was squeezing my shoulder, I think when Ryu passed him, he wanted to do one of two things: punch him or cry.

Kasumi went on with her conversation with Kokoro and the other girls, chatting and what not, I saw Ayane close by, she was staring at me, like she knew what I was thinking. Then she just turned away. Back to Hayate, his eyes were diverted to the ground, his mind looked to be somewhere else. Nowhere to be found. I started to get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was I feeling sorry for him? What for?

"H-hayate..." I murmured, choking on my words. "are...you...okay?"

He didn't answer for the longest time, the feeling inside my stomach seem to boil up to my throat, like I was going to throw up. "I-"

"Wu-tai!"

I knew that "wu-tai!" anywhere, even if I had know him for awhile. Jann Lee jumped into our conversation, or should I say_ jumped_ on us. Maybe not literally, but damn close enough.

"So Eliot man, whaddya think? whaddya think? Think I'm gonna win? I know I am, not be narcissist or anything, but I got this, man! I got this! I've been training for weeks for this battle! Me against Ryu Hayabusa, the Super Ninja~! Yeah! I am so pumped!"

Man, people are so weird. Especially at this school.

~*~

_"I must inform all of you that your newest mission is to inject the DOA virus into a Eliot McGuire, he goes to the Academy, and we must complete it so make it your top priority."_

_"Why haven't we heard about this boy before? Shouldn't we be worried about the Ninjas?"_

_"We will take of them too, we have someone on the inside taking care of it already. But we must take care of this boy, he is new and hasn't been infected."_

_"Who's on the inside? The Miss?"_

_"That information is highly classified, but just to satisfy you, yes, it is the Miss."_

_"I've always wondered the Miss's purpose in this organization, doesn't she dislike-?"_

_"That will not be discussed right now, all we will discuss is the mission."_

_"Well then, what about Alpha-152? How's our little princess doing?"_

_"She's sleeping inside the Crucible. And that is all I am saying."_

_"Whatever you say."_

~*~

_"Hayate! Hayate you baka! Over here!"_

_The past seemed closer and closer to Hayate's mind, he remembered the days at the village. What the rain felt like, and the sun overruling you, and the breeze inside your soul. He remembered the days of fun, laughter, and friends._

_"BAKA!"_

_He could remember when Ayane would insult him playfully and smack him on the head. He would just smile back at her, then tickle her to her heart's delight. Then his sister, Kasumi, would laugh at their side, until they all ran off into the forest, to the springs, squealing and their hearts filled with happiness._

_"I would like you to meet Kasumi's arranged husband, Ryu Hayabusa."_

_He remembered the day when he met Ryu, the older, smarter, beautiful boy that made Hayate's heart melt. He never thought once if the feelings he felt for him were wrong or right, he just knew that they were there. You could say it was just a crush at first, but later it was more than that. _

_Way more._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_He could remember how the hands of his first friend, were incredibly large and soft, and he never wanted to let them go._

_But no matter what his feelings were for him, he knew the reality of it all. Ryu was Kasumi's fiance. Arranged to be wed. His first crush, no, his first love, was never met to be with him._

_Then again, even if Kasumi and Ryu weren't meant to be wed, he still couldn't be with him. He never thought of himself once as gay, but that's what other people would call him. They wouldn't respect either of them anymore, and Hayate didn't want to be disrespected. Well, that's what he always told himself, deep down, he didn't want to hurt Ryu, so he kept his feelings inside._

_The only person who knew, was the only person who loved him from the start. Ayane. But they couldn't be, he loved her, but only as a friend. _

_Could he ever find love?_

~*~

As Ryu's and Jann Lee's battle raged on, Hayate's mind seemed to wander off. I wondered what he was thinking, he had a peculiar look on his face, like he was reminiscing. Which was probably what he was doing. Which then again made me want to reminisce.

I was bullied at my school a lot when I was little, my mother insisted that we talk to the principal and take care of this in a orderly fashion. But my father just thought that if I learned some self-defense, then I'd be fine fending myself off. Well, in case you don't know or at least don't know me, self-defense classes are for complete and utter sisses. I mastered it in less of than a week, and I was a kid! I wanted to upgrade into something more cooler. So I asked my dad.

He had no idea what to do.

We lived in a small community in Britain, so tiny that they didn't really have anything that was like martial arts classes of the sorts. So it was extremely difficult for me. It wasn't until I was having a conversation with my parents about it and Master was eavesdropping and chipped in the conversation. And first though he was speaking in Chinese and I had absolutely no possible idea what he was saying, it wasn't until some punks from my school was trying to bother me and he totally kicked their asses and got kicked out of the restaurant that I finally said to him.

"Do you give lessons?"

So finally he gave me lessons at a nearby dojo of his a few miles out of town and he train with me two times a week, sending me back home with bruises and a note that I must practice every day.

It was difficult at first, I've never had this level of difficulty set upon me in all my life, but Gen Fu always told me at the end of each lesson that I did well. That's what kept me going.

That's what got me to where I am now.

I look back at Hayate, still reminiscing I suppose. I started to form a deep thought inside my head, and wondered what brought Hayate to where he is now. What made him have that determine look in his eyes, what made him be so stern, so serious, so...much like a jerk!

"Something wrong?"

I stop staring hazily at him and focus my view, he was looking back at me, his lips forming the words that I heard through my ears. My eyes transformed into saucers, then I saw Hayate's hand...reaching towards my face.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?"

His hand touched my forehead, I never noticed how large his hand was, or how warm it was. It was like his warmth went surging through my face, and made my cheeks tinted pink.

My heart began thumping, I kept composed, but it was a weird feeling for me, just weird. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say "Get your hand out of my face!" but another part of me wanted to say...well...I'm not so sure, but that part of me wanted to keep his hand on my face. It was so warm, so relaxing, everything seemed to melt away.

_What the french toast?!_ What on Earth am I saying? I'm sounding...like...like...some petty fag! I took control of my body and took a step back, everything going in slow-mo. I stared into his eyes, he stared into mine.

This. Was. The. Most. Stupidest. Moment. In. My. Life.

I turned around and catch my breath, he must think I'm a total doof, but that didn't matter right now.

"Eliot?"

His voice, sounded so concern, wait, didn't he not like me? Why would he be concerned? Why should he be concerned?

"I-i'm fine." I replied, I stared at my feet, my face still warm from his heat. This is so weird.

"WINNER! Ryu Hayabusa!"

* * *

**Yeah...another shorty. But hey! At least you got to see some interesting stuff, right?...Right? RIGHT?!**

**Well crap, guess not. This actually got out faster than I expected, but then again. IT'S SHORT! **

**...Then again, I am starting up a Jaxter story and a BeVin oneshot. So XP**

**Yum...yaoi...in my tummy.**

**Sorry to people who looked at this and said, "WTF? Eliot looked like a fag! And Hayate? Loves Ryu? GASPETH!" Because honestly, I distinctly said that there is going to be YAOI and SHONEN AI in this~! So double XP**

**Please leave a review if you likey! Pretty please?  
**


	5. Fireworks

**CHAPTER FIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**I have noticed that I feel like I am doing more and more poorly with each chapter, so if I am tell me and I swear I will try to improve on making this not only a interesting story, but the technical good too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Fireworks**

**_"Three whole words and eight letters late."_**

The rounds seem to went by and by, I saw a whole lot of people fight, but I was too out of it to pay attention because my battle with someone came closer, and closer, and closer.

One battle was with Zack Hammer and Hitomi Lemke, and boy...did Hitomi kick Zack's ass. At first I thought Zack was a narcissistic bastard and deserved the whooping, but after the extent of the whooping, I kinda felt sorry for him...just a little.

The last battle was between two girls, Tina Armstrong and...La Morprapizza? Morpeicea? Morpraisea? I don't know, it was something like that, they both seem to be really good friends, but when they begin their battle, they were like cats and dogs. It kinda scared me a bit.

And after all of the other people's battles (which I can _barely_ recall) it was finally the time of truth.

"I guess we're up next." someone said to me, I didn't know who, but I finally figured it out when I read the flat screen.

**Battle**

**Eliot McGuire**

**vs.**

**Hayate Rin**

I...I had...I had to battle...Ha-hayate?! No nonononononononononono! I-I can't! I mean...yeah, I thought I could take him on, but he's a senior! A S-1! I just got here! How...how in the living world can I do this?!

_Trust in your techniques, Eliot._

My mind stood still, I must be thinking of things, words of someone I don't know were coming into my mind. Spilling everywhere, but...where do I know this voice from?

_Eliot? You better be listening, 'cause you can do this._

Of course! It was my Master, Gen Fu! But...wait, I'm was talking to him? Where was he? Or...was this myself? Thinking of what Master would say to me at this moment if he saw me like this?

_You are powerful, I have trained you to handle this moment, be strong, be fierce, be diligent. _

Ahh! This is too tough, how the hell am I to do this! Ahh!

_Eliot! You calm down right now or I swear you'll be sweeping floors for months!_

Wait a second, I can do this, this can't be too bad. My mind rushes back to the memories when I battled Gen Fu, and the times I failed and the times I won, and God knows that Master is better than some S-1 bastard! That's right! Let's start this fight! Whoo-hoo! I'm pumped! Here we go! I'm ready! Oh yeah! Yea-

"Eliot-kun, what are you doing?"

Kasumi was staring at me wide-eyed, she probably noticed my stupid, moronic smile on my face. What the hell is wrong with me? "U-uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just super!"

She gives me a sweet smile and takes a step back, Hayate is already at the Simulator's chamber getting ready. I run to catch up with him to kick his douche ass!

* * *

_The halls are empty at this time in the morning, noises from the Simulator room are echos on the walls, but on the tile floor, the only noise coming out of them is the soft tapping of high heels hitting the tiles._

_A woman of her early 30s is walking down the silent hallway, carrying a clipboard and a large, metal box. Inside that box, only she would knew...

* * *

_

"Set. Ready..."

I took deep breaths as the screen before me was screening numbers and symbols of all kinds. This was it, I was going to be able to do this, there's no way am I going to lose. No way.

"GO!"

I felt a jolt as the screen went pitch black. I then could see...cherry blossoms? I was at something I would see in a Japanese brochure, something similar to Master's training area, but it was more like a castle. With a gate and a beautiful front yard and even a moat, but it was of course nothing like in Britain.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

I heard Hayate's voice ringing into my ears, I could see him with my eyes, but it wasn't him, it was more of a computer generation of him, he was in a different outfit, something more...ninja-ey I guess, I'm no expert.

"What?"

"N-othing."

I couldn't believe how stupid I was acting, here we were, talking about the scenery! I shook my head and got into stance.

"I'm ready."

He smirked and mimicked me. "Good."

I knew that the smartest thing to do was to not charge, but my heart was pumping so fast that it was just a reaction. My feet went one right after the other. And of course when I went to give a blow, he blocked it, so I thought carefully and use him as a fulcrum and go around him, kicking him to the ground.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Go Eliot-kun!"

"Kick his ass!"

I could still hear background noises from the Simulator room, but I was still focused into what I was doing and took upon the act of blocking Hayate's ground attack.

"Not bad." Hayate murmured, using my same attack as before to get behind me, "Still need a lot of work though."

"Asshole!" I yelled, trying to elbow jab him, it's like every time he does that, it totally makes me want to go berserk! It was dumb of me of course to do that, because he blocked it with ease and jammed his knee into my back.

"Eliot-kun!"

* * *

_"Hey Miss!"_

_"..."_

_"Miss!"_

_"...What? Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_"Well, I just thought I could say hi while I was around here."_

_"..."_

_"Brings a lot of memories for you, huh?"  
_

_"Good and bad."_

_"Mostly bad?"_

_"Shouldn't you be leaving?"_

_"Shouldn't you not be working for us?"_

_"..."_

_"I mean, let's think about this, someone of your position suddenly dropping everything and working for us? I mean it's kinda sketchy, isn't it?"_

_"What are you trying to get to?"_

_"I want to make sure you aren't a double agent."_

_"I would like it if you would drop dead."_

_"I would like it if you tell me why you are with us."_

_"..."_

_"Well, Miss?"_

_"You want to know?"  
_

_"Dearly, Miss."_

_"Revenge."

* * *

_**Um...the end?????????????????????????????????????????????????? (lol, not really, I'm having such a writer's block and I think this should tide you all over, I hope. Anyway, I'm having such trouble with this story, so nice reviews would be nice, if you have to leave a mean one. Just know I won't read it for a while and it will probably stop this story from continuing. Because that's how much problem I am having with this crud. Welp, sorry for another shorty, but it was suspenseful, right? Well, I think the suspense is gone, since it's 5 chapters of just one main scene. God, I suck.**

**Welp, bye!  
**


	6. Diamonds

**Okay, this one will have more than 1,000 words in it, I promise!!!!! And it will be a _little_ more sexy, I promise! (Yaoi and yuri wise) (SPOILER: Someone will be masturbating in the next chapter...and it's not Eliot...eeee!) So...read chapter? Please? Pretty please? Super mega pretty please?**

**Meow? =^-^=**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six  
Diamonds**

**_"But it don't feel right."_**

"When will you quit?!"

Once again one of Hayate's blows knocked me back to the ground, I may not be receiving all these blows in real life, but my patience is wearing thin. I'm getting sick and tired of getting my ass kicked by this guy, either I beat his butt or I die trying!

"When will you shut up?!" I hollered, stumbling back to my feet, wiping the dirt off my face. Hayate stared at me, what the hell was he waiting for?

* * *

_His face...that look..._

_"Come on, Hayate...you can do better than this."_

_It...was like his...that day..._

_"I-I'm sorry Ryu-san."_

_When...he was sparring with him that day..._

_"You don't have to be so formal, after all, we've known each other for about a year, right?"_

_When...he fell in love with Ryu..._

_"Come on, let's clean you up."_

_After that spar, they both went to go take a shower, Ryu thought it was no big deal. They were both males and best friends, what was so wrong with going to the public shower-room and taking a bath together? _

_It was a big deal to Hayate._

_Seeing his best friend dripping wet made him so hot, he was in perfect shape, a real super ninja, even his long member made him want to become har _

_He knew then that his feelings of respects for Ryu had become something else, something more, something far more than what friends should feel for each other.

* * *

_"Wha-what are you looking at?"

He kept gawking at me, what the hell is up with him? Is there some sort of glitch in the system, even people outside the Simulator was in wonder.

"What's going on?"

"What's with Hayate?"

"Hayate?"

"Eliot! Go after him! Get him!"

"Eliot! Eliot! Eliot!"

People were cheering my name, begging me, egging me on to take advantage of this moment.

But something was wrong. My legs wouldn't move, they became like rubber, wobbling before I fell down, Hayate began walking towards me, I try to get up, but I noticed my stamina meter to my right of the screen was low, I couldn't get myself up. I try crawling back, away from him, my hands shaking before me, this was it. I was going to die, oh god, oh god!

"Ha-ha..."

I try to say his name, beg him to stop getting so close, but my mouth was so dry, my throat was sore. I was a sitting duck.

"Ha-hayate...s-stop..."

I was paralyzed in fear, what was wrong with me? When did I become such a total pansy? Get up! Get up!

Hayate's hand reaches out to me...

"Stay away!"

I smack his hand away from me, but that made him come tumbling down like a avalanche, falling on top of me, using enough force to make my last bit of stamina left become depleted.

"Winner! Hayate Rin!"

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I lost! The chamber doors began to open, I didn't move for a while, but when I did take a step forward...

"Eliot-kun!"

"Careful!"

I could feel myself falling, I was so mentally exhausted, my brain couldn't send a message to my legs to keep me standing up, but luckily I didn't impact the ground, someone was kind enough to catch me before I even taste the tile floor.

Unfortunately, that person who was _kind_ enough to do that was Hayate.

"Eliot-kun!"

"You alright, man?"

"Eliot-kun!"

"You okay?"

"Is the pussy alright?"

Kasumi, Jann Lee, Kokoro, Leifang, and (sadly) Hitomi came running to Hayate and I. They're face were in panic and worry. Well, maybe not Hitomi, but she could be just a little.

"Y-yeah..." I said weakly, regaining my strength just a little, looking up at Hayate. "I'm okay..."

We both stared at each other once more, he held onto me tightly, and us...staring at each other...the way we did it...I think it made my heart skip a beat.

_Thunk._

"Hey!"

I guess asshole Hayate must've wanted to let go of me and let me taste the tile floor anyway. I really hate this guy.

"What was that for?!" I barked, getting back up. He stayed silent. "Hello?!"

His eyes looked away from me, staring into space. If I wasn't such a nice guy, I would rip his head off and make him look at me, but I guess I'll let this go by.

"Nice fighting there, Hayate." A familiar voice ringed into my ears, I turned to the direction Hayate was looking at and saw Ryu coming towards him.

"I see you and your trainer have been working very hard. Maybe we can switch teachers? Brad Wong seems to do now is just drink during our sparring." He smiled at Hayate friendly, causing a ripple effect and made Hayate smile back. Only his eyes were telling a different story than Ryu's.

Wait...do I care? Nope.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi seemed to be staring at Ryu too, her cheeks a tinted pink, I think I know what she's thinking...

"Kasumi?"

She looked at me with apple red cheeks. "Y-yes?"

"You alright?"

"O-of course!" she pipped, her cheeks even redder. "A-are you alright?"

I looked down at my feet, bummed out about my first battle was a complete and utter loss. "Okay I guess."

Kasumi smiled at me and cocked her head. "Don't worry, you're just a freshman, you'll get better."

She was right, but a part of me still wanted to kick his ass, I guess maybe if that last part didn't happen, I could've won, then again, maybe this crappy S-1 system is right.

"Excuse me, are you Eliot McGuire?"

I look away from where Kasumi was standing and saw a French woman standing in front of me, she had long blonde hair and blue saucers for eyes. She was about in her early 30s and was incredibly beautiful.

"Me?"

She smirked. "Of course."

"Yeah."

"Well, Mr. McGuire, I am Nurse Olivia, I'm the Head Nurse of this school." she lend out a hand to me, I accepted.

"Hi..."

"I'm here to give you a quick physical. Alright?" she replied, I turn back to everyone else, who seem to be staring at me. Were they listening in?!

"O-okay..."

"Here, right this way, after the physical I'll take you to your trainer."

I nodded and waved a little goodbye to everyone as I walked with her.

"See you later, Eliot-kun!" Kasumi waved back, Leifang, Kokoro and Jann Lee did the same, Hayate and Hitomi just stayed silent while Ryu just gave me a smile.

This is going to be one interesting school year.

**At Nurse's Office**

Nurse Olivia's office was clean and tidy, like all nurse's offices, of course.

"Would you please take a seat while I take your temperature and blood pressure?"

I obeyed her wish and sat down on the hospital bed thingy. She did the usual and took my temp and blood pressure, and of course took my weight and height and all that other physical stuff.

"Alright, now I just need a blood sample and give you a vaccination." she says.

"Vaccination?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to get the flu or anything this year."

That sounded logical, but wouldn't that be given during flu season, either way, I allowed her to go forward. "Okay..."

She opened a large metal box beside her and got out two needs, a injection and a butterfly one. I knew these names of course because my mother's friend is a nurse and she told me this little piece of information when I was little and I went through the: "I wanna be a fireman! I wanna be a doctor! I wanna be-" all that crap of course.

"I'll start with the blood sample..." she said, pulling out a pair of latex gloves, "can you give me an arm that has the most shallow vein?"

I had no idea what she meant or what she would want, but I did hear arm so I randomly gave her my right arm, she then pressed around to find the right vein and then sterilized it.

"Just a little poke..." she replied as she stuck in the needle, I relaxed my arm and looked away so I would feel the least amount of pain I could. It took quite a while, it was like she was taking almost a pint of blood! But I didn't care.

"Alright." she said as soon as she took it out and placed a cotton ball on the hole in my arm, applying pressure and taping it down as some sort of crappy band-aid. "Can you gimme your upper arm, please?"

I pulled up my hoodie up more to expose my upper arm, she then put away my blood sample and the butterfly needle and got out the injection needle. It had clear, kind of watery liquid in it. It was like usual vaccination for the flu liquid, but something about it seemed strange to me.

"Just a little poke..." she repeated as she pressed it in. Once again I relaxed my arm and looked away for the least amount of pain. But oddly, I felt like my blood was on fire, and the injection sight was having these prickling pains, but I did my best to ignore them.

"Alright, we're done here." she said, giving me a actual band-aid this time at the hole in my upper arm. "Now, do you have your schedule?"

"Um...no." I replied, I didn't even know I was suppose to get one! Damn the Headmistress! "I don't."

"Don't worry, I'll look it up and print one off for you." she smiled, swerving her chair around and over to her computer desk. She logged into the school's network and clicked a couple more times until she clicked print when she found my schedule.

"Alright, let's see here..." she grabbed the paper from the printer and studied it. "You are going to your sparring lessons with...Mr. Sergei."

That's one weird name. "Mr. Sergei?"

"Yes, I'll give him a call and have him pick you up from here." she replied, reaching for the phone and punching numbers. "Hello, Mr. Sergei? Yes, your new apprentice is here, can you come and get him? Okay, alrightey, thank you. Bye."

She hanged up the phone and in a matter of minutes, my new trainer was opening the door.

He had a tough, muscular build, very Russian, I believe. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and a orange beret matched very well with his orange vest. He also wore camouflage pants and combat boots. He looked very tough, and very...very intimidating.

"Hello, Mr. Sergei." Nurse Olivia said, coming over towards me and introduced us to each other. "This is Eliot. Eliot, this is Mr. Sergei, but I think most of his students just call him Bayman."

Bayman? What kind of name is Bayman? Oh well...I got up and try to work what little military magic my dad gave me. "Nice to meet you, sir."

He gave me a small nod and extended out his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

_"Hayate?"_

_The ninja turned around to see his friend._

_"Hey...Ryu..."_

_Ryu walk to his side and stayed beside him, both of their thoughts were completely and utterly different._

_"Are you skipping sparring?" Hayate asked._

_"Are you?"_

_"Don't you remember? I'm switching trainers this year, I'm free this hour."_

_"Ah, I see."_

_Silence._

Kiss him_, Hayate thought, _tell him how you truly have felt about him for years and kiss him_!_

_"R-ryu..."_

_"Yes?"_

_Dark brown eyes met it's copy, silence engulfed the air, Hayate's heart beat faster and faster, his mouth gone dry, and his brain frazzled about what to say to him._

_"Nothing." _

_He turned away, cheeks blushing, why was it so hard to talk to him? Why was it so hard to even look at him? It was because he knew when he looked into those eyes, it was only the eyes of a friend, not of a lover._

_"So...you did well today against that new boy." Ryu said, not really thinking, "But I bet he was no real threat, huh?"_

Eliot, _Hayate thought to himself, _he's such a twerp.

_"He's annoying," Hayate replied. "I had to kick his ass."_

_Ryu chuckled slightly. "I dunno, he seems like a decent boy, you must've felt some sympathy for the guy."_

_"Nope." Hayate replied, rejecting the fact about what happened at the end of the match when he probably was feeling sympathetic for him. "Not a bit."

* * *

_

Four words.

I hate my trainer.

Mr. Ser--I mean Bayman, is worse than Hayate. Sure, he's not mean or anything, but he'll crush your spinal cord and then say: "Get up." He must be some kind of robot or something, because he has no remorse for the human race!

My school year is sooooo going to suck!

* * *

**Done! Hey, I did say it wasn't going to be 1,000 words, right? And it was a little sexier, right? Wow, I did this all in one day. YAY!**

**Welp, for those who are waiting for the next chapter, stay tuned!  
**


	7. Breathing Space

**Chapter SEVEN!**

**Alrighty folks, here we go!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven  
Breathing Space**

I've noticed during the whole session I had with my "robot-like" trainer, Mr. Ser- ..._Bayman_, that I was extremely exhausted. It could've been from the battle with Hayate earlier, but I would think that I wouldn't have any soreness or fatigue.

The place that was the most sore was the flu shot area. Almost every five minutes I was clutching my arm in pain. Luckily after sparring was lunch and some free time before real school began.

I walked back to my room early and skipped out on lunch. I'd rather take a nice, hot shower than hear another "Wu-tai!" from my roommate.

When I entered the bathroom, I turned on the water and started stripping off my sweaty clothes, it must be really hot in this school. I'm sweating like a stuffed pig! When I stepped in, I did my usual routine of washing my hair and body, thinking about how everything would be okay at this school for a third time today.

_I am thou..._

My head began to prickle in pain suddenly. My hand instinctively cupped my forehead, wanting the quick pain to go away.

_Thou art I..._

The pain became even more powerful, it was almost unbearable. I turned off the water and stumbled out of the bathroom, with only a towel on, of course.

_Thou brings you closer to the truth..._

I wobble to my bed, trying to cuddle up under the covers to get some sleep, but before I could even garb them, my legs gave out from under me.

I felled and passed out immediately.

* * *

_Hayate went back to his bedroom after skipping out on lunch with Ryu and Kasumi, it was his...**alone** time in his dorm room._

_"Ah..."_

_He breathed slowly as he lay on his bed and thought about his dirty fantasies. Fantasies about Ryu and all bare and in his glory. They're bodies bounded by the ties of love and lust, holding each other passionately and kissing each other in romance._

_Touching his own lips sensuously, he dreamed about what his life would be like if Ryu would love him more than a friend, more than anything in the world, love him more than he loved him. He touched his own skin, imagining his hands soft and large like Ryu's, so that he can think it was Ryu touching him this way._

_He loved Ryu, more than anything in the world._

_"Ryu..."_

_He murmured softly his love's name, silently hoping for Ryu to say his name back in return...his hand travels down...down...and down..._

_"Ryu!"_

_His member begins to throb when he begins to unzip his pants, his thumb stroked it softly as he grabbed at his shaft. He pumped slowly, wishing it was Ryu who was treating him so gently._

_Hayate's mind began to wander more, dreaming of Ryu's lips hooking onto his, his hands touching his skin, pumping his member faster, faster, faster..._

_"Nnh!"_

_He could feel himself getting closer to the climax, his body began to react to this pleasure, sweat beading off of him, his throat growing dry. _

"Hayate..."

_He imagined his lover whispering his name, in the way he always had wanted him to say it, in the situation he always desired. Why couldn't he just...make Ryu love him? So that he could actually have Ryu touching him instead of having himself touch himself. Why couldn't he have this love? Why couldn't he have more of Ryu? More sexy stares, more moments of skin contact, more breathless conversations, more, more, more!_

_"A-ah!"_

_Hayate finally felt his climax, hot, warm liquid sprayed from out of his member, he let out a breathless gasp. _

_And began to cry._

_He was such a crybaby when it came to this.

* * *

_

"Eliot? Eliot!"

I stirred around 1:50 when school had just begun 50 minutes ago, thank god Jann Lee woke me up! Though I think he was thinking I was a huge pervert when he saw me passed out wet and naked on the floor.

I am so screwed if anyone hears about this.

**Saturday**

It has been one hell of a week, the stress-inducing school day made my body and mind weak to the touch. The mind-boggling Morning Spar, the back-breaking training with my trainer from hell, and then the worst of it all-school.

But thank god it was the weekend and there was apparently a big surprise coming tonight.

"Homecoming?"

Leifang, Kokoro, and Tina were squealing with joy, girls, what can you expect?

"It's tonight~!" Leifang pipped.

"It's going to be so much fun~!" Kokoro eeped.

"It's going to be extremely sexy~!" Tina finally added.

They all were very, very excited about this whole extravaganza, I guess it's because you get to go out with your date and basically rape each other on the dance floor-that's what I think it's like.

"So, who are you going to take, Eliot-kun?" Kokoro gleamed, tugging on my arm. With enough force to rip my arm off, that's for sure.

"I'm going with Hitomi, of course!" Leifang added, _of course_.

"I'm going with Zack!" Tina also added, _saw that coming._

"Who are you going with, Kokoro?" I asked.

"Um...well...I-I don't really know...hm..."

While she pondered and the rest of the girls began to squirrel around, someone pulled me to the side and scared the crap out of me, obviously it was my roommate.

"J-jann?" I shouted, "what the-"

"Ssssh!" he hushed me, cupping my mouth, this guy was seriously weird. "I need your help!"

"Hwelp?" I asked, muffled by his hand. I pulled his hand away eventually and continued my question. "With what?"

"I need to ask someone out to Homecoming!" he exclaimed, "But I need you to help me out!"

"What?" I asked again, now he was in this dating mumbo-jumbo? "You can't be serious!"

"I am! I am!" he exclaimed again, "I want to ask this...this girl out, and I'm having trouble! You gotta help me out, man! We're roommates!"

"That doesn't mean we're buddies!" I began to exclaimed, I barely knew anybody here, and suddenly everyone thinks we're friends, what the fuck?

"Please! I'll owe ya one!" he begged, "I'll get you a date!"

A date? I've never dated anyone before, in fact, I think dating is stupid, the whole love thing is stupid, who needs love when you have the love for martial arts? Wow, I sound like a dork there.

"Forget it!"

"Please!"

"Just do it yourself!"

"But you're friends with her!"

...Wait, who is he wanting to ask out, anyway? "Who are you talking about?"

"Uh..." I got him there. "Look, you don't need to know, remember what happened on Monday? Huh?"

What was he-oh no, he wasn't, he wouldn't. He can't!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do. " great, now he got me. "When you were m-a-s-t-u-r-b-a-t-i-n-g."

"I-I wasn't!" I really wasn't! "I was taking a shower and I passed out!"

"Sure..." he replied slyly. "So you gonna help me out?"

"B-but...you...I..." damnit, if I didn't help him he was going to tell the entire school I was a pervert-besides the fact that I'm not! "...fine."

"Yes!" like a cheerleader he clapped his hands and cheered. "Good, now here's the plan."

**Saturday Night**

"Eliot-kun! Hurry!"

I hasten my gussying up as fast as I could to satisfy Kokoro's and Jann Lee's commands. They were going as _friends_, mostly because I suck at telling girls that somebody likes them and Jann Lee stands there like an idiot. As for myself, Kasumi asked me to the Homecoming and I decided to say yes, she's sweet, I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Eliot!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I open the door to only see them walking down the hallway without me, the only one who was waiting for me was freaking Kasumi! So we both had to race to catch up with them!

The Homecoming was okay, it was just most of the seniors having a sparring match. Nothing special, just like at my school, but the Homecoming Dance was outside in the courtyard, which was quite large. Then again, it had to be if they were going to be able to set up a stage for some singer to go up and sing with her band.

Things were going pretty well. People were dancing, talking, gossiping, drinking alcoholic and nonalcoholic things, you know, things you see at a usual dance. Jann Lee and Kokoro were seeming to have a good time, a awkward time at some points, but overall a good time, so my little "incident" was safe.

"Eliot?"

Kasumi was very quiet during the entire dance, so when I heard her voice I was very surprise.

"Y-yes?"

The fast paced music seemed to slow down, it wasn't like any of the other quick, hipdey-hopdey songs that they had played for that entire night, it was a slow song, something called Bella's Lullaby or something.

"It's a slow song..." she whispered, she looked like she was about to cry, I didn't want her to feel sad, so I took the hint and asked her.

"Do you...want to dance?"

She didn't answer me for a while, her eyes were looking at someone in the crowd, I think I knew who, but I can never be sure, you know? She reluctantly she answered yes and we went along with our business.

I took her small hand into mine and my hand went around her tiny waist. We slowly rocked back and forth around in circles, but though it seemed very romantic, something seemed wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

_"Hayate?"_

_The usually quiet ninja was appearing to be very, very tipsy. Hayate's mind was blurred, and was only thinking of one thing._

_"H-hey Ry-yu..." he slurred, holding onto his shoulder to catch himself. "I-it's good to see you..."_

_"Good to see you too, Hayate..." Ryu replied, a little concerned for his friend. "H-have you been drinking?"_

_"M-me? Nah..." he denied, that was a lie, he was obviously drunk, upset with how his love life was sucking down the drain. "YOU?"_

_"Not at all..." Ryu said, still not believing his friend. "Are you sure?"_

_"Will you stop messing around?" he replied, keeping his composure poorly. His blurred mind was thinking of things that weren't good for him. "Hey...Ryu, can we talk somewhere more...quiet?"_

_"Um...of course..." Ryu agreed, a little worried._

_"Good." Hayate replied, "Let's go."

* * *

_The lovely blessed song stopped and the band went on singing some more fast pace, grinding stuff.

"Eliot-kun, do you know where Hayate and Ryu are?" Kasumi asked.

I wanted to give her an answer, but I didn't have one. I had not seen them at all during the dance.

"No. I wonder where they are..."

"Could you find them, please?" she asked, being stupid and falling for her charms, I agreed and went along with it. I left her behind with Kokoro and Jann Lee and went on a search for the guys, wherever they may be.

* * *

_"Is this a good spot for you?"_

_Hayate's drunken eyes turned into lusty ones when staring at Ryu, he was dying to get a taste of that boy for years, and tonight was the night he was going to get some, damnit._

_"P-perfect." he hiccuped, taking a seat next to Ryu. They were at the south exit of the courtyard, just spacious and quiet enough that they both could be alone. _

_"So," Ryu exhaled deeply, "what do you want to talk about?"_

_Hayate's body wanted to be close to Ryu's, he wanted to taste his lips with his tongue, he wanted to touch his rugged but soft tan skin, he wanted it all so bad. But was so far away from it. But not tonight. Not tonight._

_"I..." he used his words carefully, even though he was drunk, he still had a brain. "need to say something to you..."_

_"Let it out." Ryu replied. Blindly letting on Hayate._

_"I..."

* * *

_I continued my search for Hayate and Ryu after searching the north side of the courtyard. I decided that the only spot left to look and the only place that they could be was the south exit.

But before I could even take a foot towards that direction, Kokoro was running towards me, in a panic state, at that.

"Eliot! Eliot...we found them."

"That's good," I replied, not aware of what was going on. "Where are they?"

"Well..." Kokoro catch her breath, struggling to answer back. "they're at the south exit...um...making...out?"

Making out? What-wait, _that kind of making out? Kissing? Oh my fuck!_

Without thinking I ran to the spot, almost tripping on myself just to get to the destination. My heart was racing, I couldn't think of anything else but punching Hayate in the face! What the fuck is wrong with him? Kissing Ryu? That's dumb! Kasumi and Ryu are engaged! And Ryu's a guy! Why would he be doing this?

I could see them, locking lips, my blood began to boil. But something was wrong, Ryu...was refusing to kiss him? I hid somewhere but still was in earshot so I could hear what they were saying.

"Hayate!"

"Please Ryu...I love you..."

"But I don't!"

"Please..."

"Just st-"

I looked at the situation and saw Kasumi confronting them. Oh. Shit.

"Kasumi..." Ryu said, worried as fuck, obviously.

"O-oh...I-I'm sorry..." she had tears welling in her eyes, probably feeling bad because her brother basically betrayed her and kissed her fiance. "I'll...just be on my way!"

The last words she said was quick and harsh, she then ran off, Ryu tailing behind her.

Hayate was alone, alone in his own shame and guilt. I got out of my hiding spot and walked towards him. He must have knew that I was there. He began talking to me.

"I...screwed up, didn't I?"

"...Yeah. You did."

I...never have seen Hayate this way, ever since I got here, I always thought of him as big douche. But now I'm seeing him in a different light. Kinda like some sappy soap opera, huh?

"I just...when do I get what I want?"

Good question, Captain Dumbass, when _do_ you get what you want? ...I guess I shouldn't make fun of him, he is in kind of a fragile state.

"I dunno..." I said, taking a seat and patting him on the back. "I guess when you decide you want it."

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know.**

**CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**But there WAS some HayateXRyu action.**

**And there WAS a bonding moment with Hayate and Eliot. (sorta)**

**So it HAS to be good. Right? Right? **

**LOVE ME!  
**


	8. Big GirlsBoys Don't Cry

**Wow.**

**Chapter Eight? REALLY?**

**I never thought people would be actually WAITING to see Chapter Eight in this story.**

**I never thought people would be actually WANTING to see this piece of crap.**

**Well, I guess people do, (people are weird.) So, without further ado...**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight  
Big Girls/Boys Don't Cry**

**_"And I'm gonna miss you..."_**

_"Kasumi!"_

_This wasn't happening to her, she never even once thought this would happen. _

_When her and Ryu were little, and their parents arranged their marriage, they never gave it a second thought. With they're child minds they never thought the commitment they were being put into._

"I'm going to be a great husband to you, Kasumi-chan."

_That was what he said when they moved to the academy, that was when Kasumi's feelings for Ryu turned into something strange...she never knew that she would start to feel feelings of love towards Ryu. But she suppose that in the end it would only be natural that she would begin to have those feelings._

"And I'll be a good wife to you, Ryu-kun!"

_If only she could only go back to those days..._

_"Kasumi!"_

_Her fast pace was descending rapidly, her sprinting through the halls became stumbles and bumbles. Her watery eyes were blinding her vision and she began to cut corners a bit too closely and her breath was short and raspy._

_"Please! It's not what you think!"_

_"J-just l-l-lea...ve m-me...alone!" _

_Why was she so jealous? It had to be obvious, she was in love. But she's his fiance. She already had him all to her herself, just because she loved him doesn't mean that he loved her._

_That's when she began to stop and cry._

_"Kasumi..." Ryu said, catching up with her, his breath as short as her, she was a fast runner, heartbroken or not._

_"P-please..." she hiccuped, turning her back to him, maybe he didn't want to marry her, maybe he wanted his love to only belong to her brother. What gave her the right to take that away from him? "y-you d-don't h-h-ave t-to..."_

_She was crying hysterically, she could barely form any words, only gasps and mumbles, Ryu was at a lost. What could he say to her? She must think that he doesn't want her...when he's wanted her all along._

_"K-kasumi..." he whispered, taking a step forward, then another one..._

_"I-i'm s-so...sorry..." her body convulsing, "I-I didn't mean to..."_

_She then felt warmth hitting her back, then two arm-like shadows wrapping around her. _

_Those arm-like shadows were Ryu's arms._

_"R-ryu..." she gasped...what was he doing? _

_"I'm so sorry!" he whispered to her, wrapping his arms gently around his waist, holding her like a delicate flower. "I never, ever want to hurt you."_

_"R-ryu..." her hand caressed Ryu's face, laying the back of her head in his chest. _

_And silently, the two lovers held each other, in silence...

* * *

_"What do you mean?"

I didn't know quite what I was saying, but I at least wanted to give him a straight answer, so I went on.

"Well..." I replied, resting on the bench, looking up at the stars, still hearing the loud, and not-so-fitting music going on in the courtyard. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...when you want something really bad...you should do something about it. You know what I mean?"

"But that's exactly what I did!" Hayate exclaimed, smacking his face, probably getting his senses back. That was sure dumb of him, was he drinking at the time? "And now look what's happened..."

This was-I'm afraid to say-kinda awkward. It's not like we're two buds here chilling. It's more like two complete strangers-like a patient and a therapist-talking about deep life problems. And _I'm _the therapist, how awkward do you think it is for me?

"Um..." I mumbled, unsure what to say to that, he did screw everything the hell up. "I guess then God has something else planned for you."

Oh crap, I brought up God. That's fan-diddly-tastic. He's Japanese! He probably doesn't believe in that kind of crap, God it's difficult for me to believe sometimes. But we won't get into that.

"God?" he scoffed, like he has room to scoff. Tch. "Like he has any plans for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, it wouldn't hurt to ask what the asshole was thinking.

"If you think about it," he replied, looking up at the stars, "if God has created trillions upon trillions of people in the world, then how could he possibly plan a perfect life for every single person?"

"Well...uh..." damn, he had a point there. But I mean, you HAVE to believe that God has a plan, right?

"Exactly." he said coldly. "There is nothing to trump it."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, "God has to have a plan for everyone, otherwise why would he create you?"

"I'm not getting into this argument with you, baka."

"B-baka! I'll show you who's baka!" I took a playful swing at him, which caused me to fall down like a house of cards.

"Ow." I said aloud, rubbing the back of my neck. Hayate just snickered.

"Baka." he replied.

"STOP CALLING ME BAKA!"

I always wondered why that night I stayed with him through the entire dance, he didn't totally deserved it at the time. But I guess as time rolled by, I really wanted to spend time with him.

I guess I really was a "baka."

**Next Morning**

The day after Homecoming was tumbling towards me like a ton of bricks, I had a Math test that day, not forgetting to add the English quiz, also, the sparring with the trainer from hell, Mr. ... Bayman! And then there was Morning spar.

"Come on, Mr. McGuire, you can't possibly be this weak."

Freaking Bayman caught me again by the arm and tumbled me to the ground in his many series of "holds" I swear I didn't know if I should scream for help or rape. I lay down on the ground, mumbling witch incantations hoping a giant meteor would kill Mr. Sergei.

"Bite me." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, pulling my leg back farther.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped, "Uncle! Uncle!"

"'Uncle' won't help you out in a real life battle, Mr. McGuire." he replied, releasing my leg.

I grabbed onto my leg and held it close to my stomach. Oh leg, did he hurt you? I swear I'll never let him touch you again...

"Get up." he said, the meanie. "We have to keep practicing."

Bayman's attention was taken away when someone was coming towards us. I looked in the direction he was looking in and saw Ryu. He had his hair down and it look like it was made of silk. I've never seen it have it down before.

"Sergei-kun~!"

And I've never seen him so gay either. Did Hayate's gay germs get spread on him?

"Ah, Ryu Hayabusha." Bayman replied, a little less gruff in his voice. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy right now." Ryu said, getting back to his formal self, so Hayate's germs DIDN'T get on him.

Good.

"What do you need, Ryu?" Bayman asked.

"Oh, just stopped in to say hi and give a note from Nurse Olivia." Ryu replied, handing Bayman a note.

They had a mindless conversation for a while or so and then I had to ask a question about why they were so...giddy towards each other.

"Oh, well. You see, last year when Mr. Sergei came to this school, people would make fun that he was gay."

...What?

"And of course, I would do it for fun and said I was his lover!"

WHAT?

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay...this chapter didn't really have any relevance to the story, I know. Just some EliotXHayate and RyuXKasumi action and maybe a little (just a little) BaymanXRyu stuff? (That was for you~! 3)**

**So...um...well...next chapter will better. Me promise! (Me is using bad grammar! YAYZ!)**

**And also the next chapter will be a WHOLE lot more interesting.**

**P.S. If you like this story, but wished it had some RyuXHayate action. (Weirdos. JK!) then lookout for my "Sensitive Ninja" story next week~! YAY! (FYI Hayate is a seme! And Ryu an uke. But that doesn't mean it isn't weird! I promise! That just mean Ryu is receiving and Hayate is giving! Love me?)  
**


	9. Secrets

**YAY! **

**This chapter is going to rock! I can feel it~!**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Secrets**

**_"I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_  
**

Hours rolled by, days rolled by, even months begin to just fly away. Before I knew it, it was one week before Winter Break and I was actually upset that I was going to have to go back home.

I have really grown a bond between these guys, the girls are my closest buds, they're all really sweet and they never go behind your back, Jann Lee and Zack, who were once unbearable, were now tolerable. And of course Bayman was becoming an easier trainer-or at least I was getting stronger.

"You alright?"

I wiped the grime off my face from my recent bashing from Bayman, today wasn't my day! "Yeah."

He gave me a small smile, somehow I think he was being easy on me. But that just made me feel more weak. That's the last thing I want to be.

"Good." he replied, "Let's stop for today. You only have a couple minutes left."

Great, in a couple of minutes the real challenge will come-Freshman English. Now sure, the class itself is fairly easy, and it's not the people in the class either, Leifang and Kokoro makes it a little easier, but the real fight about that class is that the teacher is a total, completely idiotic moron! His name I don't remember, Mr. Something I know. But everybody who has his class or has ever had his class calls him "King Moron."

"So tell me, you used to be the apprentice of Master Gen Fu, correct?"

What an odd question. "Uh...I thought I still was."

"You are?" he replied, cocking an eyebrow, but shook it off. "My apologies, I just thought since he retired and everything..."

"I understand." I said, cringing as he popped his neck again. How the hell does he freaking do that?

Speaking about my Master, it had been almost forever since I've talked to him, not to mention my parents. I wonder what they're doing...

"Sergei!"

Both of our attentions turn to a man who from the looks of it comes from Italian descent, he had bleach blonde hair and his eyes were covered by big black sunglasses. He was about in his 40s, and but using my great common sense skills, noticed that he must be a teacher of the sorts.

The warrior-looking guy was waving his hand towards Bayman, ushering Bayman to him.

"Wait here." Bayman said before he went to the man. I of course was left like a bumbling idiot. What in the world was going on?

They talked for a while, and long while, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but from their facial expressions...they were pretty serious. Bayman eventually came back, and the other guy eventually left, and eventually I got my mouth working to ask what was going on.

"What-"

"It's none of your concern." he replied casually.

"But-"

"Well, I guess there is one thing though..."

"Then-"

"The Headmistress said she got a call from your parents, they won't be able to pick you up for Winter Break. So you'll be staying at the school."

"What? Why-"

"If you have any further questions, contact your parents or the Headmistress, otherwise stop asking me. You're already late for class and I don't know anything else."

"I-" I paused for a second as a habit, but he didn't say anything. Just looked at me like I was a moron. "...Fine."

* * *

_"Headmistress?"_

_The silverette looked up amidst from her paperwork to see Master Gen Fu had just entered her office._

_"F-fu?"_

_He gave her a sweet, old man smile and closed the door behind him. "I thought we could talk, Christie."_

_"O-of course!" she replied, ushering him in, "Please, take a seat!"_

_Gen Fu took a seat in the chair facing Christie's desk as she pushed her papers into a manila folder for later filing and filling out. At this moment, Fu was more important._

_"So," Christie began, clearing her throat, this professional thing wasn't quite her "thing." "What do you need to talk about?"_

_Gen Fu leaned back into his seat, he remembered his days Helena spent in this office...which led him to wonder where the new Headmaster was. _

_"I'll start with...where is this new Headmaster?"_

_"Oh, he says he's at some sort of meeting with his family. None to worry." Christie replied._

_Silence._

_"None to worry, huh?"_

_More silence._

_Christie's elbows collapsed on her desk, her hands rubbing her temples, she was stressed out of her mind._

_"I know what you're thinking Fu," she said, heaving a sigh. "but we don't have enough evidence to prove that he-"_

_"That he is the mastermind to DOATEC?"_

_"Exactly." she replied._

_Fu looked to the side of him, watching the children sparring with their trainers in the sparring grounds. He couldn't let DOATEC take away these children's lives away. The dirty organization that hires mercenaries for their own personal gains. The media has been keeping a close eye on DOATEC, but nobody knew if it was truly evil or who leads the organization._

_But from last years experiences, Gen Fu knew something was fishy with the man named Victor Donovan._

_"Chiristie, you know what we must do." he said._

_"You don't think I know that?" Christie snapped, her temples bulging from her head. "Fu, it's not like that anymore. We can't just go and accuse people, this school is already having a hard time with funding and the media is up our asses! We...just can't."_

_She cupped her hands over her head, leaning over the desk, feeling mixtures of guilt and shame._

_"Just because we can't do it..." Gen Fu replied. "...doesn't mean it's impossible."_

_"That's exactly what it means!"_

_"Just don't worry, Christie." Gen Fu gave a smirk to the distress lady. "I have a ace up my sleeve."

* * *

_"Aw. Sorry Eliot-kun!"

It was lunch time with the girls-for an odd reason, Zack too-and it was actually rather dull. No fights, no sarcasm from Hitomi, no surprises from Tina, Leifang, or Kokoro, and Jann Lee was too busy to even do a "Wu-Tai!" for us. Nothing interesting was happening at all.

"So you'll be stuck here at the school?" Leifang asked, taking a slurp of her noodles.

"I guess so." I sighed deeply, staring at my food.

"Bummer, dude." Zack added.

Tina also added: "From what I heard, it sucks to be stuck here on vacations."

"Aw man."

"That sucks."

"Damn."

"Can we stop the conversation?" I exclaimed.

Our group started out bursting into fits of giggles and snorts, meanwhile, Kasumi was staring down at her food, a wryly smile on her face.

"What's up Kasumi?" I asked, avoiding the conversation everyone oh-so-desperately wanted to continue because it got a reaction out of me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh...nothing..." she replied, stirring around her udon noodles, "I was just thinking about you're situation..."

"Not you too, Kasumi!" I groaned, making everyone go back to hyenas.

"No! It's not like that!" she exclaimed, stopping her stirring and twirling around her chopsticks. "I was thinking about...maybe you can come over to my house for the winter."

That...didn't sound half bad, I would get to go to another country, and see a Japanese home, and get to hang out with Kasumi and Hayate and-

Wait, _now _it was sounding bad. Hayate is her brother, thus meaning he would be at the house, thus meaning that I would have to deal with his gay ass-

Wait again, gay ass? When did I start saying that? Oh yeah, because since Hayate kissed Ryu, I've been avoiding Hayate like the plague! Why? Well, I guess you could say it's because I'm not used to "different" people, but I'll just come out and say it...

I'm fucking homophobic!

"Uh...I guess, but Kasumi...I don't think the school will let me..."

I mean, it's not like I think it's wrong, I just don't like it! I mean, two dudes, (or two ladies) kissing, touching, holding each other? I mean, I think of myself as a person that it doesn't matter who you fall in love with, but I wouldn't want...well...Hayate kissing me! No way! Not in a million years!

Hell, if I was gay, it wouldn't be with_ him_!

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can talk to them." Kasumi replied, "So what about it?"

Oh Jesus, what do I do! _Go with your gut, _yeah, do that. Just say no and-

"S-sure."

WHAT?

* * *

Every bead of their sweat hit my skin, it felt as if cool water was easing my hot and bothered body.

"Eliot..."

Their voice was sweet and low, their shadow was looming over me. Pinning me down with their strong, muscular arms.

"Eliot."

_Wait...what is this?_

The shadow began to descend onto my chest, their lips caressing every patch of skin they touch. Their teeth pulled a bit, giving me hickeys down my chest. They were going lower...and lower...

_Who the hell is this? What's going on?_

I arched my back as they got closer to my hardness, I hadn't noticed how much I was turned on my this. But they knew, and they knew what they were doing. I also just noticed that I was bare, with only a pair of boxers on...that were now slowly being pulled off.

_Is this...a...boy?_

"His" hand gripped onto my member, making my head throttle back onto the bed, gasping for air. "He" placed his mouth onto my manhood, caressing my sac with his other hand.

_This...isn't real. It can't be!_

"He" began to bob his head to a rhythm, shoving my member deeper into his...hot...wet...mouth...!

_What's happening to me?_

I came all over his face, globs of sticky, clear come were on "his" lips and some on his cheeks. "He" wiped himself clean with his hand and began to get closer to my face.

It was a deep, long and hard kiss. Just the kiss alone made me go erect again, and "he" knew it. "He" began to spread my legs, and then I felt something...go inside me. Something...hot.

_Am I...having sex...with a man?_

I screamed in pain, but he went deeper inside of me.

"Relax your muscles...it'll feel better."

Doing that, it felt _much_ better, I could feel myself beginning to melt as he continue to go further inside, then...I felt it.

"A-ah!"

"You like that?"

I began to cry out in pleasure, "More! More!"

And he did just that, thrusting back and forth, in and out of me, melting me even more with each hit he did to that sensitive spot.

"H...h..."

That's when I said his name.

"Hayate!"

* * *

"Shit!"

I woke up in a cold sweat, my bed soaking wet with god knows what, and Jann Lee on the other bed, tossing to the other side and snoring.

Did I...have a sex dream...about Hayate?

* * *

**Okay. lol. Sex dream...yummy? I guess that's up for you to decided. Sorry it's been a while, I wanted to make this chapter extra special and move the story line more, I kinda feel like the other chaps haven't really done anything yet. So...yeah. Sorry for the long time jump, I just wanted to get the show on the road! Anyhoo...review please! I appreciate it! LOVE ME!**


	10. LITMFAGCHWTHCO

**Well, here we are, the 10th chapter. This story isn't done yet! Not by a long shot. There will FINALLY be more action, more suspense, and defiantly more delicious different pairings. To give you a short update, this maybe the last chapter you'll see of F.F.A.G. (lol.) for a long time. Hence the reason is because I am coming out with more DOA stories and oneshots. One being a BaymanXBradWong one (though personally I like BaymanXRyu better.) and another EliotXHayate fanfic. Also, there is my Persona 4 fanfic (Welcome To The Fallout) and then I'm finally rewriting my KH fanfic over again (I Do) and then I have my newest Jak and Daxter fics coming out (Jak's Lullaby and When We Have Fallen.) And then...ugh, I don't know what else, I'm such a busy writer. :P**

**Enjoy~!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Chapter Ten**

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

**_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?"_**

I woke up in another cold sweat again, with the same damn dream that I can't get out of my head! Jann Lee is sleeping soundly, I wonder how soundly he would sleep if he found out a homo was bunking with him.

I mean, I'm having wet dreams about another guy, so that makes me gay, right? That can't be, yet it probably is. Damnit! I can't think about this! Winter Break is starting tomorrow and I'm going to go be at Kasumi's place for two weeks! And by knowing that Kasumi's brother is Hayate, I'm could be having these wet dreams right beside him!

"Yo."

Startled, I took a sharp breath of air and turned to my left, Jann Lee was up. "H-hi."

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Wanna talk?"

"Sure."

Lee laid back down on his bed, where I shifted my legs and tried to work off my erection...I'm such a homo.

"So...can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Who do you like?"

"What kind of question is that?" I thought aloud.

"You know, I heard you were going to Kasumi's place for Winter Break."

"Yeah? So?"

"Do you like Kasumi?"

That's a good question. I thought about it, and for a while, I thought about going out with Kasumi. Until of course I realized Kasumi was engaged, don't wanna get caught up with that crap. And what about those sex dreams about Hayate that I have been having since last week ever single night? How can I like her like that?

"I...guess not."

"WHAT?"

I jumped off the bed almost literally when I heard him scream like that.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "You'll get us in trouble if they know we're awake!"

"I'm sorry man, but...what the crap? You guys...are like...inseparable! The only other person you spend a lot of time with is Hayate! And you guys haven't talked in like days!"

That was true, I was never alone really in this school. Kasumi or maybe one of the girls would always be around me, and of course since the dreams have occurred, I've been avoiding Hayate like the plague! I turned my head away from Lee and buried my head in my knees.

"Well, things have...kinda changed."

"How?"

Now what do I say? I bit my bottom lip and let it tremble; this is bullshit! When the hell did I start to like Hayate? He's a gay douche!

"I...don't know." I reply, fiddling with my fingers now. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but at what? I'm speaking nonsense!

"Whaddya mean by don't know?"

"Can we stop this conversation?"

Jann Lee was quiet-for once-and stared at me, what would he say if I told him about the dreams? What would anyone say if I told them about the dreams? Probably say nothing and hit me in the head with a two-by-four.

"What about you a Kokoro? Do you like her?"

"Duh!" he exclaimed, "She's freaking beautiful!"

Beautiful...Kasumi is beautiful, at least that's what I think. Then why don't I have sex dreams about her?

"Then why haven't you talked to her since the dance?"

That was a direct stab to Lee, I could see him gasping for breath at that one. "B-b-b-because!"

"Because...?"

He sighed and rolled over to the other side of his bed. "It's hard to talk to chicks, you make it look so easy! You're like a chick magnet!"

_Me? Chick magnet?_ I think not. Besides, how hard is it to talk to them? They're just like any other human being. I guess it's hard to talk to people you like.

"Uh...I wouldn't call myself _that_..."

"Go to sleep!"

A teacher from outside the bedroom was knocking on the door, obviously overhearing our little conversation.

"Will talk about this later!" Lee whispered, giving me the I-have-my-eye-on-you gesture. We then both turned around, and went back to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Will you listen to me, please!" _

_"..."_

_"I have to do this, DOCTEC will destroy everything my family has worked for if I don't do this!"_

_"..."_

_"Ryu! Talk to me!"_

_Ryu kept his silence, not listening to his roommate, he just...couldn't listen to this coward._

_Yes, that's what he thought of Hayate, his dear friend, his only friend, he thought of him as cowardly. Why? Because he, a man that acted noble in every way, a perfect role model to not only Kasumi, but to many others as well, and yet he is groveling to the new Headmaster like some hungry mutt because he is the head of DOATEC._

_"Ryu!"_

_"..."_

_Hayate bit back on his bottom lip, he knew what Ryu was thinking. _Why aren't you fighting back? _Ryu said to him silently. _Why aren't you using what I taught you?_ Hayate knew this song and dance. _

_DOATEC was introduced to Hayate when he was merely fifteen years old, being kidnapped by DOATEC after a battling a rouge ninja who attacked the village causing Hayate to go into a coma, he became what was Project Elipsion. Hayate still doesn't know what the Project was for, or what had happened to him, but he did know that after that, his power had intertwined with DOATEC. _

_Since then, Hayate had to become a DOATEC mercenary, leaving his family behind for many months, until he had a chance to escape, and even then he could not outrun DOATEC. Now, when he graduates...he will return working for DOATEC. His first mission..._

_"I don't want to destroy the village!"_

_"...Then why do you still not fight?"_

_The younger ninja held back his voice, he was heart-broken. He had lost respect from his village, his family, and his only love._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Two Days Later**

"Eliot-kun!"

_Strong hands..._

"Eliot-kuuun!"

_Such warmth..._

"Ellliot-kuuuun!"

_Maybe this isn't so bad..._

"ELIOT-KUN!"

I woke up startled in wet sheets that weren't mine, and when I looked up, I saw Kasumi by a unfamiliar doorway, staring at me with a awkward expression.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

"Are you okay? You're sweating and I heard you moaning in the other room."

_Yeah, Kasumi. I'm just fine, just having a dirty jerk-off dream about your jerk-ass brother, no biggies. _WHAT DOES SHE THINK!

"U-uh...I just...have a cold, that's all." I replied.

"Oh, well, there's some more blankets at the end of the hallway if you need some. Do you want me to get you-"

"No! No! I'm fine, really." I replied, gesturing her not to come any closer.

She smiled wryly and shut the sliding door.

I fell down back on the tatami and closed my eyes. I've spent one whole day at Kasumi and Hayate's place and I've already pissed off almost everyone in the household!

_"This boy has no manners!"_

_"He looks far too girly to be a man!"_

_"You're not suppose to do that! Are you trying to disgrace our family name?"_

_"You're avoiding me because I kissed Ryu, aren't you?"_

The last one really hit me, it was when I was trying to get away from everyone, and ending up meeting Hayate on the balcony.

I tried to stay calm and find a way to leave without him getting mad, but he wanted to talk to me for some reason. And after having these sex dreams about him for weeks, I couldn't look him straight in the eye. That's when he started to get mad.

_"You're just a prejudice little punk, aren't you? I bet you are only wanted to come here to hook up with me sister."_

I tried to tell him the truth, but who can tell him that they are having sex dreams about them? It's so hard!

_"Well good luck trying to do that, she's engaged. You'll have as much luck as I did with Ryu."_

He was making me mad, he just wouldn't listen, but every time I tried to say something, my throat had a huge ice cube stuck in it.

_"You disgust me." _

I rolled over to my side and sighed, him saying that really hurt my ego. I thought I was doing so well...that I was actually fitting in. Then he had to go say that. I hate him.

_You love him..._

Suddenly, I started hearing things, silly things...

_You love Hayate..._

I started to get great headache, it was like my head was getting hit by a sledge hammer_._

_Go...go to him..._

Wha...

The voices slowly faded away, and my vision went black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kasumi!"

"Nii-san!"

"Let go of her!"

"Nii-san!"

"Should we get the boy?"

"I said let go!"

"No! He'll come to us, Miss said so!"

"Nii-san!"

"Kasumi!"

I heard footsteps pacing up and down the hallways, doors opening and closing, and yet I was reacting so slowly.

"I'm going to go get her!"

"My son! Don't!"

I started to get up, walking to the door in a daze.

_You want to see him, yes?_

I...had to go see...what was going on...I had...to see...Hayate...

_Tell him..._

Tell him...tell him what?

"Eliot?"

My vision was going in and out, and suddenly, I started seeing Kasumi, and men in black...and...a building...

"La...brin...othys..."

"What is he saying? What's going on?"

I felt hands...hands that felt familiar, grip my shoulders, I saw a familiar shadow...

"Eliot, are you alright?"

I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...I'm...

* * *

**...huh...left you guys hanging huh? Finally! The action starts here! Well, I don't have much to say, but hope you guys like it!**

**P.S. For those who were waiting on my RyuXHayate fanfic, it's going to take me a minute, but I'll have the first chapter up soon! And there will be sex, oh yes, lots and lots of dirty sex.**

**So...as always...LOVE ME!  
**


	11. Rose

**So yeah, about me leaving...after hearing everyone's wanting me back. I decided that you all suck and need to die! JK! XD So...I guess I'll stay and continue Lilium and FFAG on here as well. (They weren't working on LJ anyway. .)**

**F.F.A.G. 11th chapter! Now that finally the fun has really begun, it's time to say thank you to all the people who have supported me throughout this magical adventure know as F.F.A.G. (lol) I swear you won't regret it!**

**Anyhoo. ENJOY~!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rose**

**_"I need your love!"_**

I woke up with Hayate by my side, placing a wet hand towel on my forehead. My eyes fluttered, wondering if things would be better if I was asleep. If I didn't have to deal with what was going on in the real world, if I could just dream.

"You alright?" Hayate said to me. Shit. Guess I better answer.

"Mm-hmn." I mumbled, still feeling a great throbbing in my head. It's not like I haven't lied about my well-being before.

"That's good." he said with a noninflected voice and expressionless face. I guess you could say I knew what was coming by his actions and reactions. "Kasumi's been kidnapped."

"Kasumi..." I adverted my eyes away from him, this was all my fault. I had to do something though, something to make things right.

"I'm guessing you want to go and save her, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered without thinking, what a dumb of thing of me. Was it? Wouldn't anyone else answer that the way I did? But Hayate just stared at me expressionless. Not happy, not sad, so...why do I feel like I answered wrong?

"Ayane sent some scouter ninjas out, she should be back shortly and find the kidnappers' whereabouts. That's where we'll come in." Hayate replied, he then stood up and walked towards the door of the guest room.

"Huh?" I asked aloud, sometimes now I'm still confused about it now.

"When Ayane comes back, we're going to go get Kasumi back."

"How?"

"What do you think?"

WHAT?

"You can't be serious! We couldn't get them here! How can we-"

"We were caught unguarded here, this time we'll be the offense."

I was sitting up now, holding the wet towel in my hands, it was fairly damp now, but I was squeezing on it so tight that water was damping my hands. "I still don't like this."

"Why?"

"'C-c-c-cause! I..." _I'm scared._

I clenched my head, the voice from what felt like long ago had came back with a vengeance. Causing me great pain.

_You're scared...?_

"You okay?"

_About what...?_

"...Eliot?"

_Say it..._

"Eliot?"

_Say what you're afraid of...and face it._

"Eliot!"

"I'm afraid that we'll be killed, okay?"

"So? That's what a fighter faces every day!"

_That's not it..._

My head was pounding, like a jack hammer was just hitting the left lobe of my brain. It hurt, bad. I didn't know where the voice was coming from, or who it was, or what it wanted. I just wanted the pain to stop.

_Are you afraid of dying yourself...?_

"Wouldn't you rather have yourself die saving your beloved Kasumi?"

_Or maybe seeing others die before you...?_

"I told you I don't like Kasumi like that!"

"Don't you still want to save her?"

_Maybe those dreams do mean something to you...yes?_

"I do, but what if one of us gets hurt? Then what do we do?"

_Yes...maybe that's the answer..._

"As long as I save my sister, I don't care what happens to me."

_You do..._

"And you shouldn't care either."

My body was at war with itself, when Hayate left the room, my mind was going crazy. I started to get dizzy, I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to take a chance with another sex dream. God knows I need to get all hot and bothered during a situation like this.

This is bad. That's all I could think of the entire time until Ayane and Hayate entered the room. This is bad.

"There not too far from here, just in the forest of the left of here, they're at a huge clearing, you can see the smoke from the fireplace from here." Ayane reported to me. She looked as stoic as Hayate.

Hayate...just stared at me, looking at me...as if I was naked! So I did my best to look away, and listen to Ayane tactical plan for us.

After she left the room for me to prepare and get dressed, Hayate talked to me softly: "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your Winter Break."

"That's alright," I replied, "at this point, I forgot that we were here because of Winter Break."

He smiled wryly, a little amused at my comment. "I can go by my own. You can stay here if you want."

_But you want to..._

"No. It's alright."

_...be by his side...

* * *

_

_"You've been messing with that little kid's head this entire time, haven't you?"_

_Miss stepped out of the tent, looking at the scouter sitting on logs by the fire. _

_"I'm just doing my work. And I guess you could also say that this atmosphere doesn't suit me too well."_

_"What? You rather be cooped up in a lab than out here, Miss?"_

_The woman smiled at the young 20 year old men, how silly they were. "Where's my porcelain doll?"_

_"Porcelain..."_

_"...doll?"_

_"The girl. Kasumi Rin."_

_They pointed her over to Kasumi that was over beside them, who was sitting quietly the entire time. "We gave her the 'medicine' you told us for her to take."_

_"Good. Looks like it's taken effect."_

_Miss was in front of Kasumi, she lifted up her delicate chin in her soft hands. While Miss gazed into her eyes, she saw nothing. Just what she wanted in a experiment. _

_"How are we doing, my doll?"_

_"Very good, Helena-san."  
_


	12. Honeytheif

**Welp, here it is...Chapter 12...yeah...I'm bored to stiffs...T.T Please enjoy~

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Honeytheif**

**_"Sometimes I doubt, the path I chose..."_**

"Hey slow down why don't ya?" I hollered out to Hayate, I could barely see him through the dimly lit vegetation in the forest.

"Be quiet." Hayate replied, who seemed to be guiding himself through this wilderness better than I was. "We're getting closer."

"Seriously? I feel we're walking in circles..." I said sarcastically, almost bumping into him when I said it.

I look over his shoulder, I see a fireplace...some guys from before...Kasumi? She's not restrained? And...

"Nurse Olivia?"

"Looks like Headmistress Helena has a secret."

"Isn't that Nurse Olivia?" I asked.

"She might've went into the school with a different name, but that's the old Headmistress. No doubt."

"Either way, we gotta save Kasumi!" I whispered harshly.

We then plotted a plant to save Kasumi

_It was getting darker, and Helena ordered the scouts to take a rest. So the fire was put out and the DOATEC soldiers went to their respective tents . That's when they sprung into action._

_"What's that noise?" a scouter said, rising from his sleeping bag._

_"Miss said to leave any suspicious noises to the girl," the other scouter replied, "she'll take care of it."_

"Strange..." I murmered, "...nobody's keeping watch."

"Keep your guard up." Hayate replied, ushering me towards the tent Helena and Kasumi went inside.

But the unexpected happened. We started walking toward the tent, being as quiet as possible. When I felt something, something hard, pressing against my back.

"Looks like I found a curious kitty here..." a strangely familiar voice whispered in my ear. I saw Hayate turn around after he heard my struggle. But he just stood there, staring at me and the attacker behind me.

"Hayate!" I called out, forgetting about the others inside the tents. "Help!"

I could feel the object pressing against my back, and a hand slinking across my neck, pulling me against the attacker's body.

"Who are you?" Hayate whispered, staring gawk eyed at us.

"Why, I'm you." the attacker murmured, pulling me closer to him. I tried to get a better look at him, but he brought the weapon to my head. Showing me it was a gun. "And you better run off before I shoot this boy's brains out."

I saw a light go off inside a tent, and saw a female figure rise. "Hayate! Get Kasumi and get out of here!"

"Stop being so heroic!" Hayate snapped.

"I'm not! I'm saving your ass!"

"Just shut up!"

The attacker behind me pulled me even closer than before. Talking in no whisper: "Are we having a lover's quarrel here?"

I blushed a deep red. "Uh..."

"You stay quiet! What do you mean: 'I'm you?'"

_Hayate doesn't like you..._

The voice came back, I went to hold my head.

_He never has, never will..._

I saw Kasumi come out of the tent, something in her hands. A blank stare in her eyes.

_But you always will..._

_**Bam.**_

_"What's going on out here?" Miss rushed out of the tent, to only see a bloody mess. _

_There was her accomplice, her doll, and the doll's "rescuers." One was on the ground, the other was flailing in the arms of her accomplice. That is until he knocked him out._

_"Helena-san," her doll replied, dropping the knife from her hands and embracing Miss. "the intruders are taken care of."_

_"Thank you, Kasumi-chan."_

_She looked back at her accomplice._

_"Is that Eliot McGuire?" she asked._

_Her accomplice stepped from out of the shadows. Showing his face, the face similar to Hayate's._

_"I suppose."_

I woke up not where I was at the last time I was awake. Instead, I was on a cold metal bed in a cold metal room. It was dark, but I could still see that small flicker from the lantern that came out of that lamp...

_Hayate..._

"Hayate!" I screamed, sitting up from the bed. "Where are you? Hayate!"

I heard the door creep open, and there I saw my cries answered...right?

"Hayate...?" I whispered, but the man just kept opening the door and entering.

"Not quite." "Hayate" replied, walking towards the bed now. "I'm Ein, if you would like to put a name on my face."

I kept quiet, unsure what was going on.

"I'm the one that hushed you up."

Now things started clicking, but I still didn't get what was going on. But I didn't have time to, he had already got my hands in a lock with his. He was really close to my face, I could feel his breath. "Wh-what the-?"

"Come now, I thought you'd might like this..." he replied, his sly mouth kissing my neck. Gross! "...with all the nasty dreams you've been having."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" though I didn't sound as convincing with all the gasps I was giving. "S-top!"

His other hand was touching my groin, rubbing it and making it extremely painful down there.

Was I turned on?

"Tell me..." he mumbled, gripping on my wrists tighter. "...where does it hurt more? Up here? Or down there..."

He began unbuckling my pants, which that sly hand of his...wait, he was using two? I thought...did he let go? And I didn't...what is wrong with me?

"Just do whatever your body tells what's best, baby..." he whispered in my ear, pulling off my pants clean off, "...you're all mine."

I gave a huge shudder after he grabbed onto my shaft, all the blood began pooling down there it seemed. He slowly began pumping me...oh gods!

"Hm...that was quick." he replied to my wail of "pleasure." "Then again, you've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

I was scared. I mean, I guessed you could say that I've "dreamed" of this happening...but...like this? He's not even Hayate! But...do I even want to...

"Haven't you?"

I still didn't answer him, my mind was too full of fears and questions to.

"I guess I'll have to make you scream it then."

He...gave me oral pleasure then, but I didn't stand much of it. I was a baby, he said. But he wouldn't stop, until I told him I wanted this. But...I...

"Ahn!" he pushed himself inside me. Inside my entrance...it hurt...bad. "S-stop it! I-it hurts!"

This...was not suppose to happen. Even if it did, it wasn't suppose to happen like this! I felt sick to my stomach for the first couple thrusts...and then...

"...Found it." he replied, after I cried louder than I had ever before. I was literally in a spasm.

It didn't take long either for me to come after that, just a few hits he said...and I was done. It took him about a three more thrusts until he came...inside. I could feel it inside me. It felt gross.

He fell on top of me, still not completely out yet, but when he did, I could feel the seed and a little blood coming out of me. I felt...horrible.

_Hayate..._

"Not too bad, my baby."

_...wherever you are..._

"Maybe with some practice, you'll be better."

_...help me._

_

* * *

_**sooooo...sort, I know. But sex, yes? (You raped the poor boy, TSP.) SHUT UP MYSELF! **

**Anyway, expect more soon!  
**


	13. Fading

**Here's more~ I still like to thank you all that are sticking with this. (I know this is a pretty lame story .) But still, thank you all~**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fading**

_Hayate woke up in a place where he was not at the last time he was awake. He was not in the forest where he thought where he would die at, but instead his home._

**_Eliot..._**

_"Eliot!" he cried out, sitting up from his tatami, "Where are you? Eliot!"_

_"Nii-san!"_

_"Hayate-sama!"_

_Hayate looked up, hoping Eliot would come and call his name out too. Maybe even call him a idiot, or tell him to shut up and give him a goofy smile._

_"Nii-san, you're awake!" Kasumi cried, but Hayate was still waiting for Eliot to come through the doors. "Thank goodness!"_

_"Hayate-sama, Kasumi told me everything that happened." Ayane informed the cloud-minded Hayate._

_"What happened...right..." he whispered, not sure what happened._

_"You were stabbed by Helena and they left you and Kasumi out there to die while they took Eliot." Ayane replied. "But don't worry, I sent out a group of ninja to go get him back."_

_**No.** Hayate thought.** I have to save him.**_

_He slowly rised from the floor, only to suddenly stumble to the ground. Meanwhile clutching his bandaged stomach._

_"What are you doing?" Ayane asked in a rush._

_"I gotta...I gotta..."_

_"Hayate-sama, it'll be alright. They'll save him, but you need to rest-"_

_"No!" Hayate snapped. **What does she know? It's my fault he's captured.**_

_"You're in no condition, Hayate-sama."_

_"I have to save him!"_

_Ayane helped Hayate up, while Kasumi stood in front of the door. The siblings stared in each others eyes. But Kasumi's were blank...and so lifeless._

_"You want to save Eliot?" Kasumi asked, no inflection in her voice, no concern in her eyes. Not even a body gesture._

_"I have to," Hayate replied, "it's my fault that he's in this mess."_

_"So it's just guilt?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do you think I mean?"_

_Silence._

_"Fine, go if you insist." Kasumi replied, walking out of the room._

_"Kasumi! We just can't-"_

_Slam._

_Ayane turned to Hayate, who had such passion...or determination in his eyes._

_"You can't be serious."_

_"Ayane, get my sword."_

* * *

After I had my...first time...soldiers came and took me out of that nasty room. I was in a facility-I realized at that time-and thought I would never be rescued. But I did learn about everything. From the woman herself.

"Good morning, Mr. McGuire." said a familiar woman. She was in a black sultry dress. With a denim jacket to cover her shoulders. It was Nurse Olivia/Headmistress Helena. "Would you like to take a seat?"

I entered in the room that looked a awful like a interrogation room. With a bare table and bare walls and floor. I sat down from across from her and kept quiet. Grimacing from the pain from my lower end of the body as I sat down. As I look at it now, I would say Ein fucked me good. But then, I didn't even want to even think about what happened...

"How are you fairing up, Mr. McGuire?" she asked. Her voice in a sarcastic tone, she must've known what happened last night. The bitch.

I didn't look at her when I whispered: "Fine." Feeling as though I was about to cry. I guess she knew from the crack in my voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You may call me Miss. And that's it."

I bit my lip, feeling the heat of tears pooling in my eyes. Then I didn't know for sure why I was about to cry. But now I know that it was because that I was facing reality, that I could be stuck here forever. That I would never see any of my friends or family anymore, that I wouldn't be able to see the daylight anymore. I was scared.

"Why...am I here?"

When I looked up, I saw a smirk on her smug face. "Because you are our new experiment."

"Experiment?"

She gave a light chuckle. "You see, Mr. McGuire, you're parent's once worked here in DOATEC. You know what DOATEC is, don't you?"

I gave a slight nod.

"Good, then I'll continue. So you're parents owed a large sum of money to DOATEC. I won't go into great details, but to pay off that money..."

My heart sank a little at that moment. Before she even said it, actually.

"...they sold you to us."

A lump of ice grew larger and larger in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I think maybe one tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, making her smirk grow even bigger. "So of course that's why the moved you to America to go to DOA Academy. So we could take you, train you, inject you with Virus Omega, and then make you our mercenary when you graduate."

"Virus Omega?"

"It's was injected inside you when I gave you that shot." she began to laugh. "I still can't believe you just let me do that. It's quite funny."

I grimaced again, but not from pain. This time it was from my rage at this woman.

"And not only does it give you incredible strength, it also allows us to keep you in our jurisdiction. Because as soon as you disobey, with a push of a button we can have the virus because active and attack your vital organs and kill you."

Now she was full on laughing. I balled my fists up underneath the table as she was about to fall out of her seat.

"Of course, the virus also has some side effects, like great attraction to the opposite sex. We could've removed that, but it's so much fun to just toy with people's emotions, isn't it?"

_So I don't love Hayate?_

_And I got raped..._

_...and allowed it..._

_...because of some stupid injection?_

I don't know what came of me. I just...threw the table that was separating us advert top heavy. Almost destroying it in the process. And just about to charged towards her, ready to about kill her. When I felt...a surge of pain across my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even feel my heart beat.

I dropped to the floor, trying so desperately to breath and function properly. The pain slowly went away, but not until a group of soldiers came and pinned me down.

"Best be careful, Mr. McGuire." she said, standing up and walking away. "Take him back to the room. We'll do testing later."

* * *

_Hayate was like a leaf in the wind as he sprinted through the forest, trying to go back to where he and Eliot were last night._

_**Why am I so worried?**_

_He was able to go back to the clearing that they were at the night before, meeting up the ninja that Ayane had sent out earlier. Hayate asked them what they found, but to no avail. _

_**Damnit!**_

_Hayate was so worried, he felt great guilt for letting Eliot slip from his grip. He would make sure that when he found him, he would never let him go._

* * *

"Why, hello pretty baby."

I jolted up from the cold bed when I heard Ein's voice. I curled myself up, trying to get away from him. Even though he hadn't moved an inch from where he once was.

"You missed me?" he asked very sadistically. Now moving closer to the bed that I was at. I could still feel the pain down below, I didn't want it to hurt more.

"Go away!" I hollered, cringing as I heard him getting on the bed.

_Why am I acting so weak?_

"Ouch, that hurt baby." he replied, pulling my face up away from my knees. I stared into his eyes, they looked like Hayate's...but they were cold.

_Aren't Hayate's cold too? Remember, you don't really love Hayate. That's the virus' doing._

I tried to look away, closing my eyes when that wasn't working. I could feel his lips on my forehead, they felt warm. I tried to fight back the emotions that was flowing through me like crazy. But...

"You can't fight me, baby."

I couldn't help it. I gave in, to the virus. I let him kiss me, I let him touch me, I let him...fuck me. I let a guy fuck me!

_God...help me..._

"Say you love me."

_I...don't know what I should do._

"I love you."

* * *

**Okay...so...once again, nothing happened in this chapter. REAL original, huh? But! But but but! I am gonna get to some action here, I promise!**_  
_


	14. Melt

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Fun tiemz start now! I hopes~**

* * *

**Flowers For A Ghost**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Melt  
**

**_"To say I love you, it's impossible."_**

I let the waves of pleasure surge through me as he pulled and pushed in and out of my entrance. I wailed and cried out his name so many times that my voice was growing more hoarse by the minute.

_I don't love Hayate..._

"You're so good, baby..." Ein grunted, going even farther and farther inside of me. He was also pumping my cock to the beat of his thrusts. "When did you get so good?"

_I don't even love Ein..._

I whined out Ein's name and inaudible words as I was being pounded to the bed. It had been days since I had been at Labrinothys, where I had been tested on and...having sex. I guess you can say I had been getting used to it. The sex, the painful tests, the insane injections of Virus Omega. Yet here I was, letting it all happen to me. Just hoping that someone would come and save me.

_I have given into the virus..._

Ein had once again found my pleasure spot. I scream in desire and begged him to hit it again.

"Such a beautiful cry," Ein replied to my pleas. "let's hear those words again."

_...what have I become?_

He thrusted and pumped me harder, making my body go crazy. I felt my insides on fire, and lust was taking advantage of me. Ein kissed me again, his tongue entwined with mine.

_I feel sick..._

"Ein~!" I cried, coming all over our stomachs. I started to go limp, and constricted my walls making Ein come as well.

"Mother fucking hot." he said in a raspy voice, he pulled out and started to zip up his pants. "Very nice, sexy."

I stayed quiet, curling up in a ball on my side, feeling gross as I laid in sweat and come.

"Your hair has gotten quite long," he said, outstretching his hand to pull my hair away from my eyes. "I like tha-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, hitting his hand away. My eyes full of rage and disgust as I looked at him.

"That stung, _baby._" he put extra emphasis on the "baby" as he slapped me on the cheek. "Don't' make me get rough."

The flesh on my cheek began to grew red. _That_ stung.

"Fuck you." I whispered.

This time, he grabbed my hair, making me face him. Proceeding to beat the crap out of me.

"How about I 'fuck you?'"Ein repleid after the beating, unzipping his pants again and bending me over. Forcing me to suck his member. He pulled at my hair to make my head bob, but I fought back and bit down.

Guess that was a bad move.

* * *

_Hayate found himself-along with the other ninja-at Labrinothys, the old DOATEC building before the tritower was made. The facility was highly guarded, with guards at all the entrance posts. Plus cameras at all of those points. But once you got in, you could be fine hence it was such an old building._

_Getting in was no match for Hayate._

_**Don't worry, Eliot...I'm coming.**_

_He hid in the shadows thinking about Eliot as the other ninja took out the guards and cams. He could remember Eliot's last words to him before he was taken._

_**"I'm trying to save your ass!"**_

_Hayate shivered at the thought, trying to repulse it. Feeling awfully guilty about what he said to Eliot._

_**Why must I always argue with him?**_

_**"Go save Kasumi!"**_

_He bit his lip hard, that he could taste the iron of his blood._

_**No. It can't be that. Besides, he loves Kasumi.**_

_Once the other ninjas gave him the go, Hayate pushed the thought away and escaped from the shadows._

* * *

"Let go of me!"

I screamed and hollered until my voice was getting tired as the guards pulled me off the bed. Fighting back, they dragged me down a familiar hallway...the hallway that led to the testing area. But they didn't take me to the usual area. Instead, they pulled me further down, to a door on the left. That said "Cryo-tanks" on the door.

They then kicked the door open and pinned me to the ground, moving way too fast and making my eyesight go hazy. Once cleared, I saw a pair of high heels in front of me.

"We're doing some changes, Mr. McGuire," Helena-_Miss_ said to me, "Ein here has told me that you've been getting a little restless in the other room. So we'll give you a new room."

I looked up to see her beautiful face. It had a evil grin on it.

"Strip him."

As the guards tried to take my clothes off, anger raged inside me and I began to flick the guards off one by one. Lately-as the injections increased-I felt myself getting stronger. It showed.

"Get him down!" she commanded; more guards charged into the room. I was able to get a couple more down, but more came. SO it was inevitable for me to get them all.

But that didn't stop me.

"Stop him right now!" after she said that I started to get a familiar feeling again. My muscles began to weaken and my limbs went limp. My breathing became shallower, and I stopped fighting to clutch my chest.

"Mother...fucker..." was the last words I said before I passed out.

* * *

_"Miss! Turn off the virus! He's going into cardiac arrest!"_

_Helena glowered at the pleading doctor, scowling at him. "I know what I'm doing."_

_She then did as the doctor said and turned off the virus with a push of a button. "Besides,"_

_"why would I hurt our newest toy?"_

_"What do you want us to do, Miss?" said the soldiers, holding Eliot's limp body._

_She gave a small smirk. "Put him in the cryo-tank, don't forget to strip him."_

_Hayate and the group was able to get in Labrinothys fairly easy. **Let's just hope we can get Eliot.**_

_They were in the testing wing of the facility, and had just heard a loud commotion in the east. Quickly they charged through the shadows and found a room where many soldiers were standing outside of._

_**They must be keeping Eliot in there. **Hayate thought, scanning the area more thoroughly._

_**Cryo-tanks...?**_

_Hayate's eyes were curious about the name plate on the door. **Why put him in there?**_

_Things started clicking. He remembered when he overheard one of the DOATEC's soldiers talking about taking Project OMEGA to the cryo-tank room._

_**Eliot's...Project OMEGA...**_

_He started to get angry, blood was pulsating through his temples. He wasn't thinking correctly._

_"Sensei! Wait!"_

_The ninja, without hesitation, broke down the door that separated him and the others. Letting the people who were inside, know who was there._

_"Eliot!" Hayate hollered, as he pushed through the scientists and soldiers. Not even noticed that they were using lethal ways to stop him; good thing his accomplices were there to stop that._

_When Hayate got up to the central cyro-tank, where he notice that ex-Headmistress Helena was escaping through a shaft behind it. He thought about taking his arrows from his side and the bow on his back and hitting her down. But when he took her eyes off of her to see where Eliot was, she was gone._

_**Damnit.**_

_"Sensei!" one of his accomplices said, "Eliot! He's over there!"_

_And like he said, there was Eliot. Laying on the floor, bare and bruised._

_**Eliot!**_

_Hayate was able to rush toward Eliot, but his bandage was loosening; his wound was opening. He pushed through the pain, holding Eliot; trying to wake him up._

_"Eliot! Eliot wake up!" Hayate sternly pleaded, seeing Eliot with a bruised face and body. He began to form a ice cube in his throat. "Please..."_

_Hayate remembered when he first saw this face, back then he was so fun. So...cute. Cute like a girl. But had a body of a boy. Yet a personality like a girl. Yet had determination like a boy. And..._

_**Is this the last time I'll ever see this face?**_

_He pushed a stray hair away from Eliot's closed eyes. Eliot was breathing shallow breaths. Like he was barely breathing. He had a black bruise on his left cheek, and same ones like that all over his body._

_**No...I won't let it.**_

_By then Hayate didn't know how much blood he was losing at that moment, so his vision began to blur._

_**I'll...always...have him beside me...**_

_"Nii-san!"_

_"Hayate-sama!"_

_He could hear Kasumi and Ayane's voices coming, he could feel someone pulling on his arm. But all he could see was Eliot's hurt and pained face._

_**I will always see this face.**_

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't in the Cryo-tanks. I wasn't anywhere _near_ the Cryo-tanks, or the facility for that matter! I saw a semi-familiar ceiling, one that was barely noticeable because of the dim lighting that only could've come off of a single candle. I sat up from my little floor bed that looked a awful like a tatami at Hayate's and Kasumi's, and saw a semi-familiar room setting, one that was like my guest room at their place. I heard slight deep breathing from my right, so without hesitation I turned to my right and-

_...Hayate?_

At first I was scared, thinking it was Ein, but he wasn't staring at me with a evil glare and grin. Instead, he was sleeping, with a concern look faded in his face. I was biting back my excitement. I was saved.

_Thank God..._

I held back my voice for a few moments, not wanting to wake Hayate up. After a while though I did spoke. But only with the softest of my voice and the using the most inaudible tone I have ever used.

"Hayate?"

Somehow when he woke up to my words, it was like I had screamed them at him. He must have be a hard sleeper. He stared at me for a second, not saying a word. Not even breathing. For just a moment, no sounds were in the room.

"A-are you okay?" he finally spoke, taking a deep breath after that long moment of gazing into one another's eyes.

"Uh...yeah." I said as I choked on the words when they came from my lips.

"I'm...sorry."

I bit my lip. Turning from him and burying my face into my knees. Did he even know...?

"What's there to be sorry about?" I said with no tone or infliction in my voice. "I should be the one saying sorry here. You did save me."

The minute I lifted my head up from my knees and felt like a lump of ice was in my throat, Hayate's hand caressed my right cheek and his other grabbed my left cheek. He then turned my face towards him, his hands guiding me closer to him, just like in my dreams...

_The dreams..._

"Don't say that."

_...DOATEC made this all happen..._

"Ever."

_If I had never gotten that shot, I wouldn't have been raped and tested. Or...in this moment...with him..._

"Eliot..."

I used my brittle strength I had left to try to pull his hands away from my face. But as soon as I felt the tears coming, he was sure never letting go of my face.

"S-stop crying..." he said. _Heh, still cold as always..._

"Let go." I replied.

Only sound in the room was my deep gasps of pain.

"I...can't."

Finally, I was able to get his hands off of me, but only to grasp his hands and entwined them into mine. I couldn't let go either. I didn't want to let go. Virus induced opinion or not.

"Hayate."

I never did notice back then how huge his hands were compared to mine. I felt like a girl, but at the same time...I liked how my hands were almost swallowed into his.

"I..."

I could feel Hayate's eyes gazing into me, I was embarrassed so I kept my eyes away from looking at him at all. Reason why I was embarrassed was because I was letting words spill from my heart and out of my mouth to him. I was going to tell him my feelings.

"I...I...I..."

As I tried to wrap my lips around the next word, I took a second to look up at him. He was all eyes and ears, so to speak. I thought that looking at him would make it less scary, but it just induced fear into me. Either way, I swallowed my fear and everything with it and said the words I wanted to say for possibly a long time to someone.

"...love you."

Hayate's eyes widened a bit, making me fear that he would become even more disgusted with me. Though my common sense flew out the window there and I just kept on rambling while tears were staining my cheeks.

"I love you, damnit. Not Kasumi, no one. I only thought about you when I was at Labrinothys. I don't care if you love Ryu either. I love you. I _want _you."

Silly me, I didn't know what strong words I was using. Like _love_ and _want_. But I was only sixteen! I may have had wet dreams, but that didn't mean I have ever done anything. (Except with Ein, but that wasn't intentional.) With the love part...how would I have known that I was really in love? Why didn't I think for a second that I was just overreacting? I let my emotions...and Virus OMEGA...control my life.

"Eliot," he replied softly, his eyes softening as well.

That should've been the moment when he had kissed me.

"you're lying."

Rage begin to consume me little by little then. I was angry that he still didn't believe me. "I am not!"

"This isn't you, Eliot. Virus OMEGA is messing with you."

"No it's not!" I exclaimed, releasing my hands away from his. Feeling a great distance from us. I was back to square one with him. "I said I love you, I didn't say 'OMEGA loves you' did I?"

"Stop it."

"And what makes you the boss of my emotions?"

"Just stop it."

"What makes you the boss of anything?"

"_Shut up!_"

I cringed and turned my face, as if I was going to be slapped. I didn't get slapped though. Instead, I was kissed.

The kiss was harsh, like him. I was harsh back too, hence the fact that I had all this pent up passion inside of me for him. He was trying to force my mouth open, but I let him in a lashed out at his tongue. I didn't know if Hayate was a experienced kisser, and I knew that I wasn't, so we didn't do much tricks with our tongues. But with the smacks of our lips and battle of dominance was all the energy I needed for me to feel pleasure.

While I tried my best to feel like this kiss was intentional on both parts, Hayate mostly just grunted instead of moan and tried his best to push me down on the tatami. When he got me pinned down, he pulled away and towered over me, giving great pants as if he just got out of a fight.

"You don't know..." Hayate whispered in my ear, his lips nibbling on my lobe. "...how much that pains me."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, my voice low in volume. I was surprised that he even heard me. Then again, our bodies were so close, and I enjoyed it.

He pulled away from me, looming over me again. Where he grabbed my right hand and caressed it into his, bringing it to his lips and kissed it. "Not being able to answer you."

_Does that me he doesn't love me?_

I could feel his other hand traveling down my body, searching for my fly so he could zip down my pants. When he did, he didn't hesitate to take off my boxers as well, before I knew it I was bare from the waist down! "I wanna be with you, but there is just no way I can."

I don't know why I was so stubborn-since he was already doing naughty things to me and possibly continue-but I decided to form a stern face and stiffen my body. "Why not? How can you not _be with me_?"

"B-because..." he stuttered, I thought I got him there. _Score one for Eliot._ "...we're guys, and-"

"Like _that _has ever stop you before." I replied, refreshing his mind of the Homecoming Dance. I think whatever hard-on he had then probably went limp.

He begin to stop taking off my clothes and gazed down at me again, taking a rather deep sigh. "Look, can't you just face it? You don't really love me and-"

"Does that mean you love me?" I asked abruptly, without a single thought of what exactly I was saying.

"What?"

"_Do you love me?_ It's a yes or no question, _baka_." I repeated the words again, feeling much bolder now. I looked at his eyes, they were darting away from me. Scared to even mess this question up, I guessed.

"...I do, but-"

"No butts." I hushed him, pressing my fingers to his lips. Feeling the same tenderness that my lips once experienced earlier. "You said yes, so can we just continue here?"

Hayate finally stared at me again, I guessed that was the longest eye contact I have ever had with someone. The most passionate one too. My heart was pumping, all I wanted was a kiss. Hoping that maybe that would calm down my excitement. He took my finger away from his lips and pushed his lips towards mine. He was straddling my hips now, I could feel his excitement against mine. Hayate broke away from the kiss, caressing my face with his hand once more.

"I just wish I could say it without you asking." he said.

"Huh?"

"What I meant to say was, when I was in love with Ryu...I felt like I could tell him and everything would be okay. But, with you...I'm afraid. That if I tell you, I'll get too attached and..."

He fell silent before finishing, staring at me questionably. Like he was about to ask what's wrong with me. I didn't know why until I felt tears begin to roll off my face. At first I thought they were his, but I then realized that they were mine. Hayate wiped some tears out of my eyes, whispering what I believed was don't cry or something. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"I won't! I won't ever! Don't...don't think that for even a second!" I said between sobs. Hayate ran his hand down my back, embracing me tightly as well. I noticed that I felt so frail in his arms, despite that I probably had the ability to crush him with all the Omega injection I had been getting. But he had such a large frame, with broad shoulders. For awhile I thought it was because I was so girly, but odds were it was because he was older than I was. He was practically an adult and was just getting into high school! I pulled myself closer to him, hoping that I could just be absorbed by his body...so we could be like one person. I almost shunned that thought for a instant, thinking it was too silly and girly. But I was kissing and cuddling with this dude, I might as well call myself a fag or a drag queen!

"I'm sorry Eliot," he soothed me with his voice, giving me a death grip unlike no other. "I didn't mean to make you..."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and I pulled away from Eliot, sitting up on the bed. (It was thought difficult to do hence he was still straddling me.) "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you...uh, go limp."

Hayate stared at me quizzically, a rather goofy kind of expression. Like he didn't bloody know what I was talking about!

"I-I mean...we...were...I...uh," I fumbled the words out of my mouth, afraid to say the "s" word. Bugger! "...You was hard, and then I had to do that...and uh...I ruined the mood I guess and..."

I glanced around the room, feeling very awkward and probably killing the mood even more. "What I'm trying to say it..."

"I'm fine, Eliot."

"Huh?"

"I'm _fine_, Eliot. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

That moment I began to feel offended. "This isn't me were talking about! Maybe I _do _wanna do something!"

Hayate gave a slight chuckle. "Well if it's my choice, I rather you go to sleep."

_Great, now you're making **me **go limp._

"Why not?" I exclaimed.

"Because you're in no shape to do anything, and neither am I." _that's right, he got attacked by..._

Then a flash of a girl with long auburn hair flashed into my mind, my head started to throb. I clutched it to try a failed attempt of lessening it.

"Eliot? You okay?"

The headache began to subside, so I pulled my hand away. "I'm fine. Just fine."

"Get some sleep, Eliot."

I sighed and lied back down. "Okay."

My eyes began to close when I noticed Hayate standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Get back over here, _baka._"

* * *

**YAY~ ALMOST SMEX TIEM. NOW THEY WILL GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY AND EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPYS!**

**BUT OH NOES, WHATS ABOUTS THE DOATEC? ALL WILL BE FORSEE IN:**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FLOWERS FOR A GHOST!  
**


	15. Love Her

**Sorry guys! I lost most of my stuff recently, gomen! **

* * *

**Flowers For A Ghost**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Love Her**

**_"Tear out her heart and leave her in pain."_**

The Winter Break went by fast after the action died down. Of course we had some problems here and there, some intense moments where we thought we were under attack...but overall we didn't have any problems with DOATEC. Hayate's family was concerned that DOATEC was plotting something, that Helena and Donovan were going to attack the school. But Kasumi said not to worry, that she talked to Christie over the phone and explained what happened. She also said that Christie fired Helena or "Nurse Oliva" and strengthen the forces outside the school, so we would be safe. Of course I found comfort in that, but a part of me still felt concerned. But I guess this break wasn't all_ that_ bad...

"Eliot, are you done packing? We're going to miss our plane."

I turned around to see Hayate standing by the door frame, waiting for me to respond. I was always such a slow packer, always double checking everything and taking my time with folding and organizing. If Hayate thought I was slow now, he should have seen me when I was going to leave my home in Britain. I turned back to my suitcase and gestured my hand to send him off. "I'll be done in a minute!"

"I don't think you heard me," he said in a deep sigh, I could hear his footsteps as he entered the room. "_we are going to be late._"

"I heard you, and I understand that." I replied, trying to zip up the suitcase that was looking like it was bloated. "Just give me a minute."

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I could see Hayate's face rested on my right shoulder. His breath was right next to my ear, tickling it. My heart raced a little as I felt his body pressed against my back, his warmth seeping though his shirt and though mine. It was very cold in the house, and colder outside. But I wonder how Hayate could be so warm and I'm freezing. Maybe that's how he always is and I never noticed. Then again I never did get to notice until this break. All that I know is that he was like a giant blanket, wrapping me in its heat.

"I've given you _several_ minutes," he whispered, almost in a groan. But it was kinda hot. Almost as hot as his breath against my ear. "give me a good reason why I shouldn't drag you to the airport."

I was ready to give a smart-ass comeback. Oh I was so ready! But somehow I was speechless and shuddering underneath him. It could have been because I was freezing and all the warmth was too much. Or it could have been because I was so turned on by all this that I didn't want to sound like a stuttering whore from a bad porno.

"Hmm?" he chided me, he pulled me closer to him to where he could almost look at me face to face if he turned his neck. One of his hands traveled up to my chin, holding it into place so he could look into my eyes. His lips were so close, and I blushed when I realize that.

Since the night I returned from Labrinothys, Hayate and I had never gotten that close to each other. Sure we sat next to each other at the table and talked more than before, but we haven't...kissed since then. Or hugged, or anything romantic. At first I assumed that he was too embarrassed about it all and wanted to forget. But this new-found courage he just had was making me red and be nervous.

"You're blushing." he said, saying it blankly but yet I was getting a hint of him taunting me.

"S-so?" I retorted.

"It's cute."

"C-cute?"

Hayate let out a small chuckle, his breath now against my lips. He then leaned in and gave me a peck. My nervousness went away for that moment, I felt calm and happy. I let my body turn a little more towards him and let him kiss me again, this time not just a peck. I opened my mouth to let out a moan and he slip his tongue in my mouth. He mostly just twisted his tongue around mine or lip the bottom of my lips, but damn he was thorough about it!

I began to whisper his name - following a plea for him to stop before anyone saw us - but his hand was already near my groin. Boy was he teasing me! His hand pressed against the fabric of my pants, his touch seeping through it to my skin. I gasped a little, and he stopped.

In fact, he nearly jumped a good three feet away from me, taking his hands away from me.

"Uh," I turned around to see him, he's hand up where I could see them and his face a little shocked. "you okay?"

It was silent for a moment, but Hayate then regained his composure and let out a cough in his hand. "Fine, just fine."

Things started clicking a little in my head. Hayate never really got with Ryu, and judging by his reaction to my gasp... "You've...never done anything like that before, huh?"

His eyes darted to the floor and his cheeks became rosy. "N-no."

Silence. That is, until I screamed bloody murder.

"_Bloody hell you're a virgin!_"

Proceeding that was a death glare from Hayate throughout the entire ride to the Academy.

* * *

_"Have you ever heard the story of Samson?"_

_"Reading scriptures of literature isn't going to save you now, Helena."_

_"It's **Miss** now, and it's actually a story from the Bible."_

_The silver-haired viper rubbed her temples, looking away from the French woman who was being arrested before her. "Somebody explain to me why I dumped this sorry soul? Oh, let me think...could it have been because she was a crazy cunt?"_

_"I always did love when you talked down to me, **Christine**," Helena chuckled darkly as she barely fought against the police, as she was far too concern with her story. "Samson is the third to last of the Judges of the ancient Israelites mentioned in the Tanakh."_

_"I have no time for your Bible-Time stories, Helena!" Christie snapped, slamming her hands on her desk. _

_Helena gave a small smirk, "Maybe you should pick up a Bible sometime, it may give you something you're looking for."_

* * *

**Short chapter for huggles? I'm so so so so so so sorry that I'm slow! But I'm trying so hard to make each chapter good but I'm no good at engrish. Maybe I need a beta reader? Idk. Anyway, I'll try and keep this up, and make more for the future! Until then, filllllllllller~**


	16. UPDATE

**Sorry guys, but I will be leaving for good now...BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS AND LILIUM ON A SITE CALLED: **

**In a couple days, I will rewrite the stories on a site called Figment and they will put under their titles by the writer GenniiBaby! So if you're still interested or want to get my account to add me, feel free to ask!**

**I will be off here permanently by Sunday, so please talk to me beforehand if you want to know. **

**It has been a fun ride here and I hope you will still come and read Flowers for a Ghost and Lilium. I love writing them!**


End file.
